Wake Me Up Inside
by Mistress of the Arts
Summary: Sequel to Closer. Bella finds herself in a new tournament. Her desire to lead her team to victory conflicts with her dreams of finally telling Tala of the feelings she holds for him. New struggles make her will to go on fade. Can Tala wake her up inside?
1. Here We Go Again

**A/N: Welcome guys to the sequel of "Blue Eyes and Rain Clouds" and "Closer"! Now it's time for another tournament and Bella's story! With new battles, new characters, and new struggles as a team striving for the best with love being a distraction! So let's get the show on the road!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade, the characters, or any OCs that belong to Divine Child. **

**__________________________________________________________________________________________________**

"Ah, Russia. Home of the Blitzkrieg Boys, horrible snow storms, and awkward weather patterns." Bella sighed as they stepped out of the car in front of the stadium. Fire appeared in her eyes as she clenched her fist determinedly. "And the one place they're gonna go down!!"

Suddenly she was hit upside the head with a piece of wood. Clutching her throbbing crown, the blue-violet haired Italian girl looked up and blinked at the evil glare she was surprisingly receiving from Lilia of all people.

"What's the big idea, Bella?! Did you _know_ that it would be raining instead of snowing?!" She demanded, holding her skis.

Bella sweatdropped, "Uh, yeah, Lil. July and August are Russia's rainiest months, and it only gets to about 50 degrees here."

"Aw man… I wanted to teach Akito how to ski."

Little did Lilia know that her boyfriend was suddenly thanking the lord behind her happily over the rain, having feared the very idea since the moment Lilia came up with it. Kylie looked around, her emerald eyes eagerly scanning for the sight of golden blond locks. Bella sighed and tapped her on the shoulder.

"He's inside. Go ahead."

"Thanks!"

Kylie took off running, falling a moment later when she slipped on some slush, and then springing to her feet and taking off again. Akito and Lilia both sweatdropped before glancing at Bella.

"Looks like we need a wardrobe change!" Lilia then laughed, looking at Akito. "Let's go shopping and get new outfits!"

Akito looked at Bella for help, but the Italian girl merely gave him a look that clearly stated she would not save him. Sighing, Akito gave in to the curly brunette, being dragged down the street, and leaving Bella to her lonesome. Wondering how on earth she was going to be able to get her team refocused again, Bella headed on inside of the stadium, looking around the massive entrance and seeing familiar teams, old and new.

"LEMME AT 'IM! I'LL CLAW HIS EYES OUT!"

Bella found a smile form on her lips as she recognized a voice from about two years ago. The same shrill tone, the same angry death threats, it definitely had to be…

"Aléa, quit! Kai's got Tala with him! Those two would eat you alive!"

The one and only Aléa Karmen.

Her layered rich dark chocolate brown hair fell to her chin, with bangs hanging above golden eyes like butterscotch, set into a striking Spanish face. She wore a red snow jacket with a black fur trim, a red denim skirt, white and red tights, and red leather snow-boots. She was being held back by a blond girl and a black haired girl that she recognized as Lilly Andersen and Jasmine Kirkland, who were part of the Valkyries.

Lilly was panting by the time they calmed Aléa down, her blue-green eyes closing as Bella approached, and Aléa was twitching as Jasmine closed her amber eyes, trying to calm her still. Lilly and Jasmine had a crown with wings emblem on the backs of their jackets. Lilly was clad in jeans with tan boots with a blue sweater and a coat with fur on the sleeves and collar and hood. Jasmine was wearing a black sweater, a blue skirt, white tights, and black snow-boots.

"What's going on?" Bella inquired.

All three girls looked over at her, "Bella Valtieri! Long time no see!" Lilly laughed, smiling. "Looks like you're here for the tournament as well. Where's your team?"

"Um, Akito was kidnapped shopping with his girlfriend, and Kylie took off to find her boyfriend, Max Tate."

"Aw, Max has a girlfriend? How cute." Lilly giggled. "He's a sweet boy."

"What are you doing here, Aléa?" Bella then asked, curious about the Spanish girl. "Normally you don't come to tournaments unless you're helping out the Majestics, and I heard they're taking a break from blading to work on their teamwork."

Aléa finally pulled free from Jasmine's hold, "These two needed a third member. I ran into them about an hour or so ago. Agreed to help 'em out if I had the chance to destroy Kai." She spat the last word, looking murderous.

Bella sweatdropped. _Looks like Aléa still hates Kai's guts… I will never understand those two…_

"I'm glad to see you two still going, even though you lost Angelica and Willow."

"Yeah… Willow's in the hospital again."

Lilly was twitching at the thought of their last teammate.

"Well, it's good to see you guys. I'm gonna go get my team signed up."

"Alright," Lilly smiled again, "Nice to see you again too, Bella. Later."

Jasmine turned to Aléa and then said, "Come along, Aléa; let's go check out the stadium."

Bella smirked as she realized it was only to get Aléa away from Kai before she could try and hurt him and he could humiliate her again. Bella then turned to head for the registration desk, stopping in her tracks a moment later when piercing blue eyes met her hazel-brown.

"Valtieri…"

Bella flinched slightly at the feral growl coming from Tala.

"What?" She demanded.

"Why is your grandfather approaching me about you?!"

Bella sweatdropped. _I'm gonna kill that old man! Curse him and Keisuke!_

"I'll tell him to stop. Just forget about it, Tala."

Bella then coolly turned on her heel and continued to the desk, leaving the redhead blinking in surprise.

_What just happened? Is… Bella alright?_ Tala couldn't help but think, momentarily stunned.

"Tala, c'mon, we gotta get moving." Bryan said, bringing his attention back onto what was important.

Their victory.

Russia was their turf, and the Blitzkrieg Boys were determined to win this tournament. All other teams would learn not to try and take away a man's title while in his homeland. Even if that meant crushing the Chthonian Blades, Tala and the other Blitzkrieg Boys _would_ reign victorious.

Tala tore his piercing blue gaze off Bella and finally followed his team to go and train for battles they would surely not forget…

________________________

"She's gonna hate it… She's gonna hate it…" Akito kept muttering to himself as Lilia adjusted the bows on the two remaining boxes.

Bella and Kylie entered the large two-bedroom hotel suite and paused at the sight of Akito rubbing his temples and Lilia grinning wildly. Bella raised an eyebrow before crossing the room.

"Hello…" She said slowly, wary of the gleam in Lilia's eyes.

"Whatcha got there?" Kylie inquired, her hands behind her back, and she leaned a little to the left to eye the boxes.

"Presents!" Lilia sang happily. "One for you Sis, and one for you Captain!"

Bella looked down at the white box with a giant red bow and raised an eyebrow.

"Well, what are you waiting for? Open 'em!"

Exchanging a look and similar thoughts, Kylie hesitated while Bella finally just ripped off the bow and opened the box. Her eyes widened as she looked down at the new outfit that Lilia had gotten for her. Akito cringed slightly as she looked up.

Her reaction…

"This is so cool! Thanks so much, Lilia!"

Akito sweatdropped, "Wait, wha-? You like it?"

Bella nodded eagerly, "It's totally awesome! Thanks!"

Lilia rubbed her nose, "Hah, told you she would like it. You were wrong, supposed-best-friend."

"Like I was supposed to know she would actually like something _you_ picked out." Akito teased his girlfriend, before kissing her on top of her curly head.

Kylie blinked and opened her box, a moment later squealing incoherently, tackling Lilia in a hug, and then running into her room to change. Bella followed suit and went into her room, closing the door and changing into the outfit. By the time she emerged, she was clad in a pair of white pants with red buckles up her legs, a thick red belt with a black wolf buckle that had red eyes, a turtle-neck white shirt with red buckles across her torso and down her arms, fingerless red and black gloves, and black snow-boots.

"Told ya she'd look amazing!" Lilia giggled, elbowing Akito.

Both had changed as well into their new outfits. Akito wore a navy blue t-shirt pulled over a black hoodie, pale blue jeans, black snow-boots, and navy fingerless gloves. Lilia wore a green zip-up hoodie with brown sleeves and hood over a brown shirt, a pleated dark green wool skirt, white tights, and brown hiking boots.

"This is really nice, Lilia." Bella then said, stunned. "It's… perfect."

Akito sweatdropped, "Looks more to me like you're channeling Tala."

He got a swift kick in the behind for that one. While Akito rubbed his, now sore, bottom he went over to the microwave and began to heat up the second hamburger he had saved from their lunch, shutting his mouth before Lilia and Bella gave him a beating. Kylie finally emerged.

"Aw, you look so cute!" Lilia giggled at the sight of her stepsister.

Kylie smiled and looked at herself. She wore her cap, a longsleeved zip-up turtle neck white shirt that was unzipped and revealed her green t-shirt, black cargo jeans, a green belt that hung over her right hip and held a pouch for her launcher and blade, fingerless black gloves, and blue and green sneakers.

"Yeah, you do look cute." Bella admitted, smiling at the younger girl.

Having bonded while trying to hook Akito and Lilia together, Kylie took Bella's compliment to heart, before she smelled Akito's food and zipped across the room, begging for some. Akito rolled his eye before giving her a quarter of it, shutting her up.

"Alright, let's get some training in." Bella then said, "We've been slacking off and I don't like it. If we don't blade, we're gonna get rusty, and then we're gonna be knocked out of the tournament… which is something I absolutely will _not_ stand for. Understood?"

They all saluted, a tomato hanging from Kylie's mouth as she did so, before there was a scramble from Akito and Lilia to locate their launchers and blades. Bella sweatdropped a little before she pulled out Luca, brushing the attack ring with her thumb adoringly, and waiting for her team.

"Ready, Captain!"

"Alright, let's head on out."

There it was. The stern and serious tone. Bella took her job as a captain seriously, and wanted to win and be the best, and she wouldn't stop pushing at her team until they won a tournament and got the praise they deserved for their hard work and determination.

To finally show her brother, Carlisle, that she was good enough…

Bella closed her eyes at the memory of her brother, haunting her, pushing her to the brink of obsession to be the best. _He_ was the reason she pushed her team so hard. _He_ was the reason she wanted to become such a great Beyblader.

Carlisle, the one who used to be one of Hiro Granger's biggest rivals/best friends.

_I'm coming for you Tala… and Tyson as well._

"Let's go." Bella declared, heading for the stadium, which was only a short walk away from their hotel.

Kylie walked and looked around in awe beside her as Akito held Lilia's hand, the other hand on her waist in a protective manner, to make sure she didn't slip and fall. Bella was completely focused.

Nothing could break her concentration, could control the fire of determination burning inside her to win. Today's training would be more intense, that was for sure. She wanted her team ready for anything.

Including the chances of a teammate turning on the others…

She hated to think like that, but she couldn't ignore the possibility of losing a teammate. Akito and Lilia were less likely of it, but Kylie…

Kylie had betrayed her trust in the past. It hadn't been completely restored. And Kylie loved Max enough to leave her team and join his if she could avoid battling him again. The one time they battled, it had hurt Kylie so much more than she let on, though she gave it her all.

Bella admired that strength that Kylie drew from her love of the blond, but that also aroused fears within the Italian girl. Kylie was her friend and loyal as a friend, but as a teammate…

She wasn't so sure.

They arrived at the stadium and headed for the training room reserved for them. The moment she opened the door, however, Bella was bewildered at the sight of emerald and copper locks, and smirking familiar faces.

"Blaine! Kris!" Lilia exclaimed, hugging the couple.

"What are you doing here?" Akito blinked.

Blaine exchanged a look with Kris, who bit her lip and replied. "Business hasn't been too well… and we needed a vacation. So here we are your own personal cheerleaders!"

She did a perfect pose, something expected from the captain of the cheerleading squad at the private academy Akito, Blaine, Bella, and she attended during the school year.

"Um… cheerwizard." Blaine coughed.

Kris rolled her eyes, "Fine, _cheerwizard_ for him."

"Well, we gotta train, so keep the cheering to a minimal." Bella then said shortly.

Kris plopped down on the bench, sitting like a perfect angel along with Blaine.

"Yes ma'am."

Bella rolled her eyes before looking at her team. "Alright, practice matches. Lilia, Akito, you two against Kylie and me. Let's go."

"We're starting with a tag-team match? This is new…" Akito said quietly.

"Don't question me, Akito."

Akito sighed and then set up his launcher, moving to stand beside Lilia. They exchanged a look and a nod before locking their gazes on Bella and Kylie. Kris began the countdown.

"3…2…1… Let it rip!"

The opening impact sent a shockwave through the room, Kylie being pushed back a little on the platform, and releasing a cry of surprise.

"Focus, Kylie!!" Bella snapped.

"S-Sorry!"

Kylie quickly regained concentration, narrowly evading Ichigo's attack. Luca and Justin were striking each other, trying to get the upperhand, and Luca seemed to be pushing harder. Lilia bit her lip and growled, trying to knock Luca back, but finding it difficult.

"Harder, Lilia, harder!" Bella practically screamed. "Is this the best you got?!"

"C'mon, Justin!" Lilia replied.

Bella shook her head as she knocked Justin back, before her blade went straight for Lilia's without pausing at all. Justin, unable to recover quick enough, was struck and rammed into the side of the dish so strongly the dish cracked and Justin was pinned between the wall and Luca.

"Fight back!!"

"I AM!"

Ichigo and Sasha clashed beside them, before Ichigo knocked the gray blade into the air. Bella's narrowed eyes locked on Kylie scathingly as the blade clattered to the floor.

"What was _that_?!" She snapped, "How could you lose to such a simple attack?! That isn't even one of his strongest offensive moves!!"

"Bella!" Akito snapped a moment later, "You're trashing Justin! Let up a little!"

Bella looked back at her blade, the sparks intensifying, and her eyes narrowing even more.

"Pathetic…"

Lilia felt that word slice throw her as Bella threw her head back.

"LUCA! HOWL OF DESPAIR!"

The shock waves destroyed Lilia and Akito's half of the dish, smoke forming, and they coughed and clutched their eyes shut. Bella closed her eyes, holding out her hand, and catching her blade the moment the smoke cleared, revealing the totaled mess that was Lilia's blade. Trembling and gasping, Lilia carefully picked it up, tears filling her eyes.

"HOW COULD YOU?!" She shouted, crying in rage and disbelief.

Blaine's jaw dropped as he ran to Lilia's side, carefully taking the pieces. "Bella, you totaled him! It's gonna take all night for me to fix this!"

Bella's voice was cold, "You think this is just a game, don't you Lilia? You think that Beyblading's just for 'fun' and to 'try our best'."

"That's exactly what it is!" Kris snapped at her, kneeling beside the crying girl.

Bella laughed for a moment before locking her narrowed intense gaze on them.

"Wrong answer. Beyblading is how our true strength is tested. This isn't just fun and games anymore." Her cold gaze flickered over to Kylie, who cringed and backed away, tears already filling her eyes. "_You_ lost because you've allowed yourself to become distracted by _Max_."

Kylie whimpered and bit her lip, which was trembling as she fought her tears.

"And you two!" Bella locked her gaze on Akito and Lilia. "All you've done since I've helped you find your _happiness_ is ignore what truly matters! What happened to this team? Has love ruined you all?"

Akito's gaze darkened and he slowly stood up, "Bella, that is _enough_."

Bella glared at him.

"You have no right to treat us like this, captain or not. We're your friends first, your team second, and you don't treat your friends this way." Akito then said darkly. "This team has always been decided by vote, and frankly, if your obsession to be the best is going to make you this way…"

_He wouldn't!?_

Akito sighed and then said firmly, "Then you will be forced to leave the Chthonian Blades! _I_ founded this team, and I have the overall say so! You were voted to be captain, and I gave up my right for you!"

The room was silent.

"Bella… we're putting it to a vote."

Bella's eyes widened in shock.

"Y-You can't!"

"I can and will. Lilia, Kylie, the call's yours. You know where I stand."

"I'm with Akito!" Lilia said, wiping her eyes angrily.

"M-Me too!" Kylie exclaimed, running behind Blaine, and hiding her face in his back.

He patted her head in comfort.

"Akito, I want you to be captain." Lilia then said.

Kylie muffled her agreement into Blaine's back through her sobs.

"It's official Bella… you are no longer the captain of the Chthonian Blades, and you aren't part of this team any longer. You wanna win so badly? Find another team or do it alone. We don't _need_ you."

Those words pierced through her.

"You'll regret this!" Bella shouted, fighting the lump scorching her throat. "You _will_ regret this!"

Whirling around, Bella ran out of the training room and to the stadium to get her belongings and find a new room.

From that moment on, Hajimari Akito, Lilia Adams-Logan, and Kylie Logan were no longer her teammates…

They were her rivals.

**__________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**ETP: … yeah, pretty intense first chappie if I do say so myself… so please review…**


	2. Let the Flames Begin

**A/N: As you may've figured out from the first chappie… this is a somewhat drama-centric story. Thanks for reviewing, please do so again!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade, the characters, or any OCs that belong to Divine Child. **

**__________________________________________________________________________________________________**

Bella kicked the ground, glaring at it evilly, and clenching her fists. She didn't care that she was sitting in the rain, getting soaked to the bone, and that she would probably end up with a cold. All she could think about was what had happened hours prior.

Her own best friend for the almost a decade had betrayed her. He had snatched away her dreams for them just because she was trying to show them how weak they had allowed themselves to become. _She_ was only trying to open their eyes, to get them back on their guard, and set them back on the path that would lead them to victory.

"Damn them all to hell!" Bella cursed bitterly.

Suddenly her hand reached up and undid the bow in her hair. She clenched it in her fist, half-tempted to destroy it, but she knew she didn't have the heart to do so. She could never throw away or destroy the bow in her hands.

Akito had given it to her as a sign of their friendship, since red was her favorite color. Made out of the finest silk, hand woven by Akito's own grandmother who passed away shortly afterwards, Bella had treasured the bow ever since Akito gave it to her.

She had never let a day pass without it binding her locks. Now they fell, tumbling down her back, and fanning out on the small bench where she sat in the cold Russian rain. Hurt-filled hazel-brown eyes stared at the bow clenched in her fist aimlessly.

Suddenly the rain stopped falling on her head, and the sound of it hitting an umbrella reached Bella's ears. She looked up, shocked to meet blue-green, amber, and butterscotch orbs.

"There you are…" Lilly smiled at her, "Are you okay, Bella?"

Bella simply countered her question, "What are you doing here?"

Jasmine gave a gentle smile and admitted, "We wanted to make sure you were alright…"

"We… kinda heard what happened." Aléa admitted with a sheepish grin.

Bella lowered her head again and gave a shaky laugh, "Of course, everyone _would_ know my business by now…"

Jasmine bit her lip, "We don't believe all of it. We don't think you did what you did to be mean…"

"Of course I didn't do it to be mean! I was only trying to do what any other captain would do! I was _trying_ to get my team to get their priorities straight!"

"That's exactly what I thought. I know you, Bella. You always think of your team before yourself." Aléa then said.

Lilly was the next to speak, "So… what are you gonna do?"

"Crawl back home on all fours for my brother to kick me when I'm down." Bella snorted, crossing her arms. "Not much I can do anyway. I don't have a team, I can't be in a tournament where most of the matches are tag-teamed, and there's no way in hell I'm going to grovel to my old team and beg them to take me back. I didn't do anything wrong."

"Hey!"

Bella looked up, reacting a moment later as she saw a red blade with black and white alternating lightning markings heading straight for her, and she knocked the blade back by launching Luca. Aléa caught the blade a moment later and smirked.

"Who says you don't have a team?" Jasmine then asked seriously.

Lilly winked a second later and Bella raised an eyebrow.

"You… want me to join your team?"

"No, we want you to join our ballet class." Aléa rolled her eyes sarcastically. "Of course we want you on the Valkyries. We need a fourth member, though we could do pretty well with just us three, but… You need a team, and we know you deserve this chance to win."

"So what do you say?" Lilly asked, holding out her hand.

Bella looked at all three of their half-smiling faces before closing her eyes, "What the hell? Might as well give it a shot." She grasped Lilly's hand and was pulled to her feet.

"Welcome to the team, Bella Valtieri." Lilly declared.

"Yeah!" Aléa cheered, throwing an arm around Bella's shoulders, and hugging her.

Jasmine smiled as well before saying, "We should probably get you inside and cleaned up. We'll go back to the hotel, you can stay with us."

Bella looked at them and gave a slight nod, before slipping the remnant of her friendship with Akito into her pocket, and walking with the three of them in the rain.

_____________________

"Dammit!!"

Blaine ran his hands through his short/fluffy hair as he fell backwards from the work table, groaning, and cursing under his breath. Kris looked up from adjusting Akito's blade and frowned.

"What's wrong, baby?"

Blaine rolled onto his stomach, propping his chin up on his crossed arms after pushing his goggles on his head, and pouting.

"She completely trashed Justin. It's not just the exterior either. Some of the gears got cracked, and from where Lilia has an old modeled blade, they can't be easily replaced, so now I gotta fix the gears as well."

Kris made a face, "Greeeeeaaaat." She dragged out the word, sweatdropping as she did so. "Well, Akito, you're good to go. Kylie, lemme see Sasha and make sure he didn't get bent up."

Kylie, who was sniffling still and hugging her knees to her chest, slowly handed over her blade. Kris gave her a reassuring smile with her raspberry pink orbs before taking a look at the blade, turning it in her hands, and closing one eye to focus her vision on the bottom. She then picked up a screwdriver and adjusted the bottom, before smiling, and tossing it back to her.

"You got lucky. Akito went easy on ya, sweetie."

Kylie glared at him suddenly, taking the Japanese boy aback. "Hey, I thought you'd rather me give you a chance then totaling your blade!" He said in his defense.

"Why does everyone think I can't win on my own, full-out?" Kylie then demanded.

"We… don't think that." Lilia said slowly. "We… just don't want you to… um…"

She trailed off and sighed, unable to find the words she wanted to say. Kylie crossed her arms over her knees and looked away, her eyebrows meeting, and she glared at the wall.

"I'm sick of it…" She whispered. "I… I wanna prove myself, but I can't seem to do that with everyone else stronger than me… never giving me a chance."

"Ky…"

They exchanged a look.

"Just what are you trying to say?"

Before Kylie could continue a knock on the door caught their attention, before it opened, and in stepped the All Starz, excluding Eddy for some reason. Michael did a salute with a peace sign in greeting, before placing a hand on Emily's shoulder. Rick had his arms crossed and his eyes closed, immediately leaning against the wall.

"What are you guys doin' here?" Lilia blinked, confused by their presence.

"Captain asked us to come along. Said we it would be in our best interest." Michael inclined his head in Max's direction.

"Captain?" Akito repeated. "I thought Rick was the captain…"

Rick didn't open his eyes as he replied, "The Coach decided since Max strengthens our teamwork he would be better at leading us. I'm co-captain of course."

Michael rolled his visible eye at the, not commenting.

"So… whatcha doin' here?" Kris asked again.

Max met Kylie's eyes, frowning at the signs of tears and anger in her emerald orbs.

"He's here because of me."

Kylie stood up slowly, her profile turned to them. Lilia and Akito blinked, not really following what was occurring.

"As I was saying before, I'm sick of not being able to grow with this team."

Suddenly four pairs of eyes widened in shock.

"What?!"

Kylie hugged herself, "I love you guys… I love being a team too… but… I can't spread my wings… I can't…" the brunette sighed and turned to face them, "I just can't find my way anymore. I… I wanna try and win… with a new team…"

She glanced at the All Starz.

"Eddy broke his leg and can't compete…" Max explained quietly.

Kylie broke in again, this time locking her eyes on their faces, and weakly smiling.

"I can't go against Max's team again. I won't… go back in the dish against them. I'll have too… if I stay apart of the Chthonian Blades…"

"You're… leaving the team?" Lilia blinked at the sound of those unreal words.

Kylie looked down, "I'm… sorry."

"Don't be," Akito sighed. "I understand your reasoning… it's just a blow to the team. We've lost Bella… and now you."

"I'm sorry, guys… I really wish it didn't have to be this way, but I can't stay back in your shadows any longer… I need to find my own strength as a blader, and I know deep down in my heart that competing against Max isn't the way…"

Max cleared his throat, "So… as of now… Kylie's now part of our team."

"And you're all okay with this?" Kris inquired, her arms crossed underneath her bosom, and an eyebrow raised in surprise as she mainly gazed at Rick.

He spoke and said, "It was my idea."

They all gawked at him in shock but didn't comment. Emily smiled and pulled out an All Starz blazer, handing it to Kylie. Very slowly, Kylie met the eyes of her now ex-teammates as she shrugged it on, biting her lower lip.

"Sorry…" She said once again. "I'll… catch ya later."

"Good luck," Akito then said.

It was his way of saying farewell. Kylie glanced at them one last time before following the All Starz out the door, it closing silently behind them. Lilia was sitting there in complete and total shock, unable to believe what had happened.

"Now… it's just… the two of us?" She finally whispered, her voice thick as tears welded up in her eyes.

Akito pulled her close and kissed her hair, "It'll be okay, Lia…"

Kris and Blaine exchanged a silent conversation with their eyes a moment later. Suddenly, Akito looked up as he saw a raspberry pink and lavender blade and a camo blade being held up.

"We'd… like to come back, Akito." Blaine said quietly. "To the Chthonian Blades. We want to… bet back in the dish."

Kris nodded as well, "We know we didn't work well as a team before, but that was mainly due to Blaine and me fighting… and our disagreements with Bella."

"But now… now I think we can be a team. A real team."

"So… will you take us?"

Akito closed his midnight orb and whispered very softly, "Welcome back…"

__________________

Bella looked out the window, gripping Luca in her hand, and slowly bringing him to her heart.

_Let the flames begin, guys… because I __**will**__ defeat you… I will win… and then you'll realize that in the end all I wanted was for __**you**__…_

**__________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**ETP: First Bella, now Kylie, the Chthonian Blades have fallen apart yet been remade with the return of the original members! What's in store in the competition? Find out in the next chapter of "Wake Me Up Inside"! Review, please!**


	3. Save Me

**A/N: Okay, let's get this show on the road! (claps hands together and grins) Here we go!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade, the characters, or any OCs that belong to Divine Child. **

**__________________________________________________________________________________________________**

"Whoa, looks like the Chthonian Blades are throwing Battalion throw a loop, sending in their new members!"

Bella couldn't believe her eyes as she watched Miguel and Mathilda having a hard time against Blaine and Kris of all people. The two that had left the team because they couldn't cooperate together or with her.

_They'll lose, I just know it. Blaine and Kris… they won't be able to act like a team._

Her hazel-brown eyes widened in shock as the two smirked and Kris did a back flip, her blade following her, and then landing on Miguel's blade, basically holding it down so that Blaine could attack him. Mathilda attempted to protect her partner, but it was too much, and the moment she went to save him, Kris was right there to knock her out of the dish. Three seconds later Miguel's blade was clattering right beside hers, both staring at the copper and emerald haired couple in shock.

"You…"

"Won, that's right!" Blaine cheered.

"Great job, guys!!" Lilia shouted from behind them eagerly.

Akito smiled and nodded in agreement.

_There's no way!_ Bella gapped in shock. _They… won? How could I be mistaken? I've known Blaine and Kris since we were children… there's just no way that…_

She couldn't deny it any longer. Without her on the team, pushing at them, Blaine and Kris could work as a team. Bella had been the reason they couldn't be a team in the beginning.

Raking her fingers through her blue-violet bangs, Bella shook her head, unable to think straight. Aléa, Lilly, and Jasmine all looked up the moment the Italian girl stood up, about to leave the stadium.

"Where are you going?" Aléa asked, mild concern on her face.

Bella shrugged, and simply continued to walk. The Valkyries exchanged a look before they turned their attention back on the match, trying hard not to worry too much about Bella. She liked to do things her own way.

Bella headed up to the training room to think. After witnessing the strength and determination the new-reformed Chthonian Blades had, she couldn't that Akito's team actually had the strength to win the tournament without her. It had been hard, thinking of the Chthonian Blades as Akito's team now, instead of hers.

She crossed her arms and stared out the window, her eyes narrowed in concentration, and her face stoic. It was already getting late. The rain had stopped and snow had taken its reign once again. Dark, ominous clouds loomed in the evening sky.

Her thoughts were on the tournament, her old team, and now her new team. The Valkyries were very interesting now that it had two new members.

Individually, Lilly, Jasmine, and Aléa were all pretty strong. However, whenever it came to tag team matches, there were issues with Jasmine and Lilly working together. Bella and Aléa had gotten down a system that they could handle that wouldn't get in each other's way, but the other two…

They had some work to do.

"Valtieri!"

An unfamiliar voice reached her ears, and Bella turned, glancing over her shoulder to see a silver-haired girl she didn't recognize with disturbingly cold blue eyes that seemed to glow against her pale skin. A few moments later, the Blitzkrieg Boys entered the room behind her.

"Don't," Tala said.

The girl stiffened, "She can't keep going around all high and mighty! Someone needs to put her in her place…" She gripped the silver blade in her hands, "And _I'm_ gonna be the one to do it! I, Anja, challenge you to a Beybattle, right here, right now!"

"Anja…" the blue-haired girl beside her said softly, warily.

"I'll be fine! We're supporters of the Blitzkrieg boys, Yori, and we gotta stand up for Russia!"

Bella met Tala's gaze for a moment, before her lips formed a smirk, and she reached for her launcher.

"You got yourself a battle, Anja. I've wanted a new opponent to test outside of the tournament as training. Today's your lucky day."

Bella turned and positioned herself at the dish, the window behind her, and she smirked again as Anja set up her launcher.

"Let it rip!!"

Anja released a battle cry as their blades clashed. However, what she didn't expect was for the major shock waves that immediately were released, and she staggered back a bit in shock as Bella smirked, completely rooted in place. Tala's blue orbs flickered over to the window for a moment, before immediately going back to the battle.

Luca had emerged and was hunting Anja's blade like it was a jack rabbit. Anja was panicking, having not expecting Bella to be _this_ strong. It was taking all of her power just to evade the deadly attacks from the midnight wolf.

She finally called on her bit-beast desperately.

"Ringslet! Help!"

A large ice-cat emerged and pounced, knocking Luca back. He snarled and lunged, fighting her back. Bella wasn't even phased at all during the entire battle.

In fact, it was becoming nothing but a waste of time.

There wasn't any challenge. Anja's strength was nothing in comparison to hers. It was if Bella was now the wolf and Anja was the rabbit.

The predator and the prey…

And Bella was tired of playing with her prey. She wanted to end it. It was pointless to continue.

"Playtime's over!"

"Wha-?"

Bella threw her head back to release her most powerful attack.

"HOWL OF DESPAIR!!"

And Anja's screams mingled with Luca's howls, sending shock waves upon shocks throughout the room that even pushed the Blitzkrieg Boys against the wall. Luca was still spinning by the time the shock waves ended, Anja staring in horror as Ringslet stopped.

"Nice try, kid, but you need to stop letting your confidence blind you to how weak you are."

Bella was about to call Luca back when suddenly an unfamiliar blade sent Luca flying out of the dish.

"YORI?!" Anja shouted.

Her shout was a faint whisper. It was as if time had slowed. Bella turned, leaping backwards, her hand outstretched in a desperate attempt to grasp Luca before he hit the window behind her.

Fingers enclosed around the blade, Bella's smile vanishing a moment later as she hit the glass, and then it shattered. The shock waves, the very ones that had given her victory, had backfired. The weakened glass and the impact of the Italian girl only meant for it to shatter.

And suddenly, Bella was falling.

She tried to grasp the window frame, to catch herself before she plummeted, but the window slipped from her grasp. Bella stopped breathing as it did, in that one moment the epiphany hitting her like a ton of bricks.

_I'm going to die…_

This was the end.

All she had worked for, it had been for… nothing.

And just as she closed her eyes to accept death, strong hands snatched her arm.

"Don't you dare let go!" Tala snarled.

Bella's eyes flew open and she immediately returned the hold, desperately trying to climb back up while Tala pulled. He struggled and so did she. Fearful hazel-brown eyes locked on Tala's a moment later.

It was as if he could see through her eyes like open doors, leading her down to her very core, and he could see how numb she had become…

_Frozen inside, without your touch, without you love. Darling, only you are the life among the dead…_

Tala could barely breathe as Bella's eyes met his.

_All this time I can't believe I couldn't see, kept in the dark but she was there in front of me… _

Immediately more effort was put into trying to heave Bella back through the window, to save her before she fell down the twelve stories that separated them from the ground. Gasps escaped the both as they frantically tried.

"Don't let me die here!" Bella gasped.

"I won't!" Tala replied, before pulling with all his might.

Bella's feet managed to steady themselves on the sill, and just when she thought she was saved, she slipped, falling back with so much force it nearly dragged Tala with her. Fearing for the redhead, Bella loosened her hold, only caring about him in that one moment.

"BELLA!?"

Him screaming her name made tears fill her eyes.

Her voice a faint whisper compared to the intense scream, "I love you, Tala_…_"

She slipped…

**__________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**ETP: CLIFFHANGER! Hehe, you guys probably wanna hurt me right now, but keep in mind if you send the rapid squirrels then no update. So review!!**


	4. Hello Blue Eyes

**A/N: … I won't prolong the agony any longer.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade, the characters, or any OCs that belong to Divine Child. **

**__________________________________________________________________________________________________**

The darkness was warm...

Comforting.

Bella squinted open her eyes, falling lightly and slowly through darkness. She saw nothing, other than a faint light emitting from her body, and she merely felt numb.

She didn't feel the burning, didn't feel the pain. Her lungs weren't on fire, her body had stopped screaming in agony, and sound had disappeared. Bella felt nothing other than the warmth and comfort that darkness brought.

Why did people fear the darkness that death brings?

Life was so much harder compared to death…

Death was tender; death was soft; death was gentle.

Bella felt herself falling through the darkness, and closing her eyes again, spreading her arms out, and just allowing herself to drift.

At least, until she heard _them_.

Voices…

"_Bella!? Bella, Bella?!_"

"_I'll kill that Russian bitch for doing this?!"_

"_It's not her fault, Aléa!!"  
_

"_Bella?! Bella, please, open your eyes!!"_

Bella spoke softly, "Lilly…?"

"_Lilly, calm down, being hysterical won't wake her up. Aléa, breathe, it's not Yori's fault…_"

"Jazz…"

An unfamiliar sob, "_Bella, __**por favor**__ wake up…_"

Suddenly her feet landed lightly, and bright lights caused Bella to blink rapidly, shielding them with her gloved hand. Once she could see, she looked around, surprised to find herself in an unfamiliar hospital room. However, her surroundings are what scared her.

She was standing beside herself.

Bella stared in horror at her limp form, lying in a hospital bed, hooked up to several machines, and in a coma. Standing around the bed where the Valkyries. Jasmine was holding Lilly, who was crying hard into her hand, and Aléa was punching the wall and sobbing, begging for their friend to awaken.

"I'm right here. I'm awake." Bella said.

They didn't respond, didn't even acknowledge her presence.

_Just what is going on?_

Bella paused a moment later and tried to touch one of the machines. She gasped as he hand went right through out.

_Must be a hallucination of my mind! There's no way my __**spirit**__ is outside of my body while I'm apparently in some sorta coma!_

"C'mon… let's go get something to eat. We've been here all night." Jasmine said rationally.

She had obviously gained experience from all the past trips to the hospital due to their old teammate Willow. Bella watched as Lilly gave a small teary nod, and Aléa reluctantly allowed Jasmine to drag her out of the room. Bella stared in shock and disbelief, before relief filled her.

"I'm not dead… Oh, thank God, I'm still alive!"

She paused.

"But how…?"

As if hearing her question, a doctor came in with a nurse, sighing as they checked on her stats.

"She was so lucky to have landed in that snow-covered dumpster… if she hadn't, she would've been killed. Mainly trauma and a concussion." the nurse said.

"Yes, very lucky girl indeed. Please, contact her family again, and make sure that her parents aren't coming out."

Bella hugged herself at the reminder of her parents. _They wouldn't come to my own funeral… they're only busy with their lives, they never have time for me… that's why Grandfather takes care of all my affairs…_

"Go ahead and fetch her other visitors."

Bella jerked her head up, and her face turned red in anger as the door closed and then opened a moment later. Akito, Lilia, Blaine, Kris, Kylie, and Max had all came inside. The girls' eyes were puffy and red from crying, and even Akito, Blaine, and Max looked a bit teary.

"No way! Uh-uh! Get the hell outta here! I don't want you anywhere near me! You traitors!" Bella screamed in Akito's face.

Once again no one acknowledged her. Bella pouted and stomped her foot, before storming over to the window, carefully avoiding it, and watching them. She blinked when Akito slowly reached over, taking her limp toffee hand in his pale one, and lightly stroking it with his thumb.

"Bella… we're so sorry…" Akito whispered. "You don't know how scared we are… please, wake up… Bella…" His voice was thick and his lips trembled.

Bella pouted stubbornly, "No way, José! You're gonna have to do way more than that to get me to wake up! Take the hint and leave!"

Silence filled the room while the others just aimlessly stared at her. Kris finally went to the bedside table and straightened the mountains of flowers that had been sent with Lilia's help. Max held Kylie close, lightly pressing his lips to her temple, and murmuring prayers under his breath with her.

Kris suddenly began to sing softly, "'Playground, school bell rings… again. Rain clouds come to play… again. Has no one told you she's not breathing? Hello… I am your mind, giving you someone to talk to… Hello.'"

Lilia took over, "'If I smile and don't believe, soon I know I'll awake from this dream. Don't try to fix me, I'm not broken… Hello, I am the lie, living for you so you can hide…. I don't cry.'"

Akito sang the last words of the song, lightly stroking Bella's cheek and leaning down to kiss her forehead softly. "'Suddenly I know I'm not sleeping. Hello, I'm still here, all that's left of yesterday…'"

"Nice song…" Blaine said thickly.

"It's… one of her favorites." Kris replied quietly. "She used to sing it whenever she felt lonely…"

Kylie spoke and whispered, "She's… not alone. We're here."

Max nodded and replied, "Kylie's right. Bella, we're here for you…"

Everyone else voiced their agreement before a knock on the door caught their attention.

"Visiting hours are over. I'm afraid you're going to have to leave." the nurse informed them a little while later.

"Alright," Max nodded politely.

Blaine sighed and said, "You heard the authority, let's move out."

"Bye, Bella…" they whispered.

Bella felt a little sad as they left, but she was still angry at them for kicking her off the team. She watched as the doctor checked on her during his rounds, and soon the hospital was as silent as death. There were no voices, no sounds other than the machines.

Bella sighed, pondering how she was going to find herself out of this weird spirit situation, when the opening of her door caught her attention. The door opened slowly, and only enough for someone to slip inside, revealing whoever had decided to pay a midnight visit wasn't a doctor or a nurse for that matter.

Breath catching in her throat, Bella couldn't breathe as the moonlight coming in through the blinds cut across the face of Tala. His blue eyes locked on her serene face, and very slowly, he reached out to touch it with his fingertips.

"Bella…"

He did it again. He called her by her first name. In all the years they had known each other, Tala had always played the surname card.

"Wake up."

Bella flinched as Tala growled slightly, grinding his teeth, and hurt flickered in his eyes.

"Dammit, open your eyes. Don't do this to everyone, to yourself!" Tala fell quiet and then whispered, "To me… Wake up, Bella! You're stronger than this! Just… just open your eyes…"

Bella watched as Tala hung his head, his hands gripping the railings of the bed tightly, and the redhead's breathing was coming out in short gasps.

"Tala…"

She breathed his name, wanting to hold him like he held her during the last tournament, to soothe the pain that obviously had taken over him. She was bewildered by the care he was displaying, but she was flattered by it as well. It showed that Tala Valkov did indeed hold a heart.

And one day, she prayed that very heart would belong to her…

"Please…"

Tala lifted his head, his trembling hand reaching to brush strands of blue-violet out of her face, and his final plea was spoken.

"Please, wake up… Bella."

Suddenly a rapid sensation spread throughout the other girl, and she was moving closer to her body. Bella took one last look at Tala, tears filling her eyes, and a smile on her blushing face as she stared at him.

"Thank you…" She whispered, before closing her eyes.

The darkness had returned, only this time Bella knew she was falling back into her being, returning back to where she belonged. Warmth spread throughout her, and she moved a little, feeling the cool sheets and the mattress sink slightly with that one movement. She moved her hand, slowly pressing it over another, and pressing that hand onto her face.

Hazel-brown eyes slowly opened, meeting aqua blue.

And in that one moment, Tala smiled his first smile at Bella.

"Welcome back…" He said quietly.

"I'm only here… thanks to you." She croaked, before she fell back asleep.

Tala took her hand and held it gently, feeling how soft and smooth her toffee skin was, and questions about the emotions burning throughout him took over his thoughts.

_Why didn't I see how much she meant to me before I almost lost her?_

_Why does my heart feel heavy with fear the moment she closes her eyes?  
_

_She'll wake up again, right?_

_Why… why do I have this weird fluttering in my chest?_

_And… why does my face feel warm?_

_What has Bella done to me?_

_Do I… love her?_

And for the rest of that night, Tala answered them slowly and uncertainly, watching Bella sleep the entire time…

**__________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**ETP: Aw, Tally's in lurve!! LOL, it's so weird, yet so cute!! I'll try and get the rest of the chapters out sooner. Please review.**


	5. It's All Over

**A/N: What will happen now that Bella's awake?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade, the characters, or any OCs that belong to Divine Child. **

**__________________________________________________________________________________________________**

She gazed aimlessly out the hospital window, her fingers clenching the sheets in her hands, and she ignored the soft humming coming from the red and black blade residing on the bedside table. She trembled as he gazes went to the blade, the traumatizing memories of her accident replaying in her head over and over again. Fear clenched her heart with every flinch.

The haunting memory of Tala's blue eyes as she fell…

Bella looked away and gritted her teeth. She didn't look up until footsteps echoed within the silent room. And then the most unlikely voice spoke.

"So that's it, huh? You're just going to give up without even trying to pick up your blade."

Surprised, Bella opened her eyes, blinking rapidly at the surprising sight of Tala.

"W-What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be at the tournament?"

Tala ignored her questions, his arms crossed as he stood in front of the window, his piercing aqua orbs locking on her out of the corner of his eye. Bella avoided his gaze, flinching slightly at the intensity. Tala sighed irritably and closed his eyes, anger rising in his chest, making it tight.

_Because of you my mind is always racing… It gets under my skin to see you giving in… How can you just sit there and give up, Bella? You threw yourself out a window to protect Luca… And deep down I question if I would even do the same for my own blade…_

"Pathetic, Bella…"

She felt anger boiling in her stomach a moment later. She dug her nails into her thighs, glaring scathingly at the Russian redhead, and trying to find the old strength again. Luca began to howl, the sound echoing in her thoughts.

Tala finally just smirked and faced her, "Give it up. It's all over for you, Bella."

_It's… all over?_

Bella looked down, feeling dead inside, and wondering how it could be all over.

_Years of training, years of devotion, of bonding and loving Luca…_

_And it's all over because of some damn accident?!_

"NO!" Bella suddenly shouted, snatching Luca, and launching him.

The wolf released itself, howling in triumph while the blade rebounded all over the room, sparks flying as it hit the metal railings of the bed and drape, and off the corners of machines. Bella caught him a split second later in her fist, ignoring the blood now pulsating from her palm, and slipping down her wrist. The droplets stained the sheets crimson.

"It's not over for me, dammit, and I'll prove it to you! I'll prove it to the whole damn world! To Carlisle, to Akito, to Lilia, to Kylie, to you, to every person in this world, I will prove that _**I AM THE BEST**_!!"

She had never screamed as loudly as she did those last four words. Tala turned on his heel, his hands in his pockets, and his gaze drifting away from the heavily breathing Italian girl.

"The Valkyries match against the All Stars is about to begin…"

Bella stared at him, her lower lip trembling, and the realization hit her the moment her shut the door softly behind him.

_He… provoked me? He did it… just so that I… could keep on going…_

Her chest felt warm, a strange butterfly warmth that wouldn't fade away, and her lips formed a smile.

"Thank you, Tala…"

Bella threw the sheets off, leaping from the bed. She didn't care that her body was still weak from her fall and that it protested with every movement. She had to get to the stadium and do her part for her team.

Bella found her clothes and changed after bandaging her bleeding hand. She then opened the door a crack, eyeing the nurses and waited until they were distracted, before she slipped out of the room, running down the hall. She had just escaped and the elevator doors had closed when a nurse noticed her.

Breathing heavily, feeling her lungs protesting, Bella ignored the pain that jolted through her with every breath as she found her cell phone. The one she called answered on the second ring.

"Bella?" Lilly said confused. "Aren't you supposed to be resting?"

Bella ignored the question, "How much longer until Aléa's match with Max?"

"It's just about to start…"

"Stall it!"

"What?! Bella, you can't possibly be thinking about getting out early and coming to the tournament!? Jazz is gonna take over your match with Ky –"

"Lilly, don't you dare say you're replacing me! I'll be there in five! Stall it!"

Bella hung up and turned off her phone, watching the doors open, and she quickly slipped behind a group of patients being led to the doors before taking off out them. Bella ran down the snowy street of the Russian city, ignoring the curses and angry insults that passer-bys shouted after her as she bumped into them, trying to make her way to the stadium. With every step taken, her body screamed in agony.

She didn't care.

Finally bursting through the doors, Bella didn't waste any time heading for the arena. She pushed open the doors, gasping in pain, and frantically looking around. Lilly and Jasmine both rushed forward and grabbed Bella, leading her to the bench, and Aléa looked over her shoulder in shock at the sight of her tag-team partner.

"Beat him!" Bella exclaimed between gasps, giving the Spanish girl a thumbs up.

Aléa gave a nod before turning her golden gaze on her opponent, who returned the look with sapphire eyes. Max smirked before they looked down at their field, which was a group of islands set into water. Max smirked at the field advantage, before winking at Kylie, who giggled and blew him a kiss.

"Save the romance for later, Blondie." Aléa snorted, "I'm here to win, not let you impress your little _novia_."

"I'm not here to impress anyone; I'm here to win for my team." Max replied with a grin.

"Then prove it by letting it rip!"

Both launched their blades a moment later. Aléa's blade landed on one of the many islands while Max's glided across the water, causing waves and spraying the water into the air. Suddenly it was a dance as Max attacked the blade, watching as it lunged from island to island.

"Enough playtime, Turtle-Boy!" Aléa finally summoned her bit-beast.

The crowd gasped as the dragon/wolf hybrid appeared. He was built like a wolf but had red scales and looked vicious. Kai smirked a little from his spot beside Tala, yet didn't comment.

"Kenshin, let's end this!"

"Go ahead and try it! Draciel and I will take you two down!" Max laughed.

Aléa jumped back and Kenshin boldly jumped onto the water, sinking only for a second, before launching itself in the air. Max, not expecting Aléa to leave the safety of the isles, gasped a little as the blade headed straight for Draciel.

"You idiot!" Michael shouted, twitching in anger.

Max lost his concentration to glance at him, and in that one instant he would regret it as Draciel went flying out of the dish, landing at Kylie's feet. Suddenly several pairs of eyes were locked on Michael dangerously. Michael rubbed the back of his head and looked down, at least until Emily knocked him out with a baseball bat, and Rick and her dragged him out of the arena with everyone else sweatdropping.

_Something tells me Parker's dead…_

"Next up is Kylie from the All Stars and Bella from the Valkyries!"

Aléa passed Bella and muttered, "Too close… he almost had me…"

Bella smiled, "You did fine… get Kenshin repaired…"

Bella walked toward the dish and winced slightly at the pain that hit her the moment she climbed the steps. It was taking all of her will not to lean over and clutch her sides. Trying to numb the pain with her mind, Bella watched as the field cleared itself, sinking below the stage and changing.

"Snow…?" Kylie whispered as a winter tundra filed appeared, an encircling ice-covered rock tower in the middle.

_That's right, Little Miss Sunshine, you're playing in my field now… _Tala smirked as he saw the appreciative gleam in Bella's eyes. _She'll win… Luca knows exactly what to do now._

"3…2…1… LET IT RIP!!"

The shock waves that hit the arena sent both girls sliding somewhat across the stage floor. Kylie's eyes widened as snow began to fly around, suddenly the wind howling with Luca, and the crowd disappeared from view. It was just them, lost in the tundra.

No more barriers, no more trying to please anyone but each other.

"Reflect Guard!" Kylie encouraged her carbuncle.

Sasha nodded before his familiar shield appeared, protecting him from the blows attacking at all sides. Bella finally retreated, sending her blade up the winding tower, and avoiding the ice. Kylie chased after her, taking the initiative.

"Kylie…"

Kylie looked up, for once really seeing Bella. The Italian girl was panting, pain induced tears in the corner of her eyes, and her body was trembling from the overwhelming pain.

"I know why you left!"

Luca and Sasha clashed, trying to push each other off the sides of the top of the tower, sparks flying as the barrier finally shattered.

"You left to prove your strength, to show everyone including me that you aren't the weakest link of the Chthonian Blades!"

Kylie blinked, shocked at what Bella could see that no one else really could.

"But you must understand me when I say this! You are strong, but not strong enough to beat me! Even with me in this condition, I am still stronger than you! Do you want to know why?"

Kylie bit her lip and confessed, "Yes! Please, tell me!"

Bella smiled and then shouted, "You have a real reason to grow stronger now! Not just for yourself, but for your heart as well!"

Kylie blinked and suddenly the snow cleared some, revealing Max, who was watching the battle intently, praying for victory.

"He has confidence in you, but I'm sorry, that's not going to be enough! Not this time, Ky!"

"I'm… gonna fly…" Kylie gasped out, "Higher than I ever could…"

"Then prove it to me!"

Kylie nodded and suddenly she summoned all of her strength, "SASHA!!"

Bella threw her head back, "LUCA!!"

And then…

It was all over.

The snow and smoke cleared a moment later, revealing the totaled stage, and the unconscious girls. Kylie's blade stopped spinning moments before Luca did.

"Amazing! Bella wins! The Valkyries are moving on ahead, knocking the All Stars out of the tournament! Good job, All Stars, but not good enough!"

Suddenly there were more than one pair of frantic footsteps and a cry of someone's name. Max lifted Kylie in his arms, stroking her face, and seeing her eyes open slightly.

"You… were amazing, Kylie…" Max whispered. "I'm proud of you…"

Kylie smiled before closing her eyes, Max leaning down to kiss her forehead tenderly, before lifting her up to carry her to the Health Center. However, when Bella opened her eyes and felt warm arms holding her close, fingers frantically brushing her bangs out of her face and eyes, she was shocked to not find who she expected it to be.

Instead of Akito's face, she saw Tala's…

"Bella, are you alright?"

Bella went to answer before the world faded away. She had pushed herself beyond her limits, battled despite her body's protests, and had still achieved victory. Tala glared at anyone who dared approach before lifting Bella in his arms, heading out of the arena silently, and heading to take her back to the hospital.

**__________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**ETP: I lied… I can't escape Beybalde! (hangs head sadly) Oh well, amazing chappie if I do say so myself. Please review!**


	6. Eyes on Fire

**A/N: Now it's time for the calm in the storm…**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade, the characters, or any OCs that belong to Divine Child. **

**__________________________________________________________________________________________________**

"Finally, we're almost at the semi-finals…" Bella sighed happily.

It had been three days since she had been released from the hospital, completely recovered from overexertion along with her accident, and the Valkyries had been put through several tiring and somewhat tedious tag-team matches. The Valkyries alternated with matches, starting with Lilly and Jasmine, and then Bella and Aléa, but they were still taking their toll on the four girls. Bella finally managed to get some alone time by heading for a walk along the compound surrounding the stadium, which was almost like a park.

The rain had stopped and so had the snow, the day being peaceful. Bella couldn't help but lose herself to her thoughts as she walked silently and slowly down the black paths, ignoring the world around her.

_Tala… lately he's been acting so strange around me. Almost protective. I just don't understand why all of a sudden he's… he's actually taking an interest in my well-being._

_I wonder if I'll ever be able to tell him the truth…_

_About everything._

_My feelings, my desires, my dreams, and how he's the reason I'm fighting so hard to show Carlisle…_

_How much I'm irrevocably in love with him…_

Unbeknownst to Bella, a certain redhead was doing the same as her, his thoughts very similar…

Tala walked around the compound, his eyes half-closed and on his boots, and he couldn't get the worry out of the back of his mind to find Bella and check-up on her. It wasn't like him to act so concerned, to be so protective of someone. But there was just something about Bella Valtieri that made those emotions come out in him…

And he still didn't understand why or how.

_When did I… fall for her?_

_Why does love make me feel so… scared?_

_I don't like feeling like this, feeling so vulnerable whenever she's around. I see her face and then… then my barriers are gone. Like she can see straight into my heart._

_I don't understand these feelings._

_What is love other than a key of possession over someone?_

_Why does it have to be unexplainable if everyone is capable of it?_

_I just don't understand…_

Tala gave a small frustrated sigh, at least until he bumped into someone else who happened to be in a daze as well, and had submitted to their own inquiring thoughts. Suddenly Tala found himself face-to-face with Bella, whose face turned pink a moment later.

"Bella,"

"Tala,"

They went to carry on, but suddenly they both paused again, their gazes meeting out of the corner of their eyes. Bella inclined her head a little to the side, revealing the faint bruising that ran from her eye to her chin, and Tala finally turned to face her.

"Why aren't you training?" He demanded. "I thought it was your dream to finally be the best."

"It is, but I don't want to make myself sick!" Bella snapped, feeling heat burning in her chest.

With eyes on fire, she jabbed him in the chest.

Tala made a face and shortly replied, "You're only wasting your time. The Blitzkrieg Boys will _not_ lose to the likes of you."

"The likes of… the likes of me?! Excuse me, but who in the hell do you think you're talkin' to, Valkov?!"

He started to get closer, his smirk forming on his handsome face, and Bella felt her heart skip a few beats in her chest. Cursing herself and her immediate weakness to him, the Italian girl didn't even realize she had backed into a large tree until her back hit it. Tala placed his hands on either side of her head, pinning her, and his piercing blue gaze stared deeply into her fiery hazel-brown.

"You want to win, Bella…?"

"Y-Yes…"

She wanted to hit herself for letting her voice crack in that whisper.

"How badly?"

"It's the one thing my heart desires the most!"

Tala smirked even more, "Oh really…?"

Bella felt her face growing warmer, slowly but surely burning with the intensity of fire.

"Winning is what you truly desire? Is that really what your heart says?"

"Y-Yes!" Bella hissed vehemently.

"Then _this_ won't change your mind?"

"Wha-?"

Bella suddenly stopped breathing. Tala's lips crushed against hers, forceful and demanding, and instantly she gave in. She moaned against his mouth as she tasted his sweet breath, his kiss even better than she had ever dreamt.

Her tongue danced with his as she sunk her fingers into his fiery locks, demanding even more from the kiss, her heart pounding so fast it demanded release from her chest. Tala pinned Bella against the tree, surprisingly extremely passionate in the kiss. He couldn't get enough, and apparently, neither could she.

His body pressed against hers in ways that stole her breath away, though his kiss had already done that. Bella didn't want this to stop, didn't care that she had given in, and that she had revealed her weakness to Tala.

He was her weakness.

Every bit of Tala was her weakness. His eyes, his taste, his face, his voice. He was like a drug to her.

She was addicted and couldn't get away.

However, reality came crashing down a second later as the sound of Lilly, Jasmine, Aléa, Bryan, and Spencer calling for their teammates shattered their moment. Gasping and quickly pulling away, Tala quickly turned on his heel and walked away, moments before the rest of the Valkyries appeared from the opposite path Tala had taken. Bella quickly composed herself as they approached.

"You okay, _chica_?" Aléa inquired, blinking.

Bella coughed and replied, "Yeah, never better. We should go inside."

"Oh-kay…" Lilly said slowly, before exchanging a look with Jasmine and Aléa.

As they headed for the stadium, Bella's lips formed a small pleased smile…

____________________

"We finally found you," Bryan said the moment they saw Tala walking toward them, hands in his pockets, eyes closed, and a stoic expression on his face. "Where were you? We're supposed to do training now."

"I think as your captain, I would know this." Tala replied coldly, not even looking at the other Russian.

Spencer and Bryan exchanged a look as Tala continued on ahead, oblivious to the smirk of triumph that remained on his lips…

**__________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**ETP: Mwhahahaha. There! Bella/Tala fluff! Be happy! I finally got an update out! Yay me! Now review it!**


	7. Always

**A/N: Very long and prolonged update… GOMEN NESAI!!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade, the characters, or any OCs that belong to Divine Child. **

**__________________________________________________________________________________________________**

How could she go from being so happy to so angry within one moment?

Seeing Akito's face was the last thing that Bella wanted before their match. It was the huge semi-final match between the Valkyries and the Chthonian Blades. Whoever won would head onto the finals.

Bella had seen them, seen her old team, and she had quickly turned and walked away. Her moment with Tala, though completely confusing, had left her feeling warm inside. Far warmer than she had felt since before they had arrived in Russia.

And now that warmth was gone, and that was because she had seen her once best friend. She wanted nothing more than to stop this fight between them, but how could she forgive him for betraying her? Akito had changed…

Yet, then again, so had she.

Bella went inside the stadium, wandering down the deserted corridors, wondering where the other teams were. Probably training in secret, or out having a break from blading and touring the city. She wouldn't be surprised if she ran into Mariah, Hilary, and Emily shopping when she went out later with Aléa, Lilly, and Jasmine.

Bella caught a glimpse of her reflection in one of the windows of a training room. She paused, looking at the blue-purple skin that was her cheek, and she glanced down at her left leg. She still had a minor limp to it from the accident.

The door opening startled her, "Bella?"

The familiar soft-spoken voice of Kylie sent a wave of surprise over the Italian blader. The moment Kylie stepped out of the room; an awkward silence fell between them. Kylie bit her lip, wondering what to say, if anything at all.

"Um, how are you feeling?"

"I'm good… what about you?"

"Same,"

Both girls looked out of the corners of their eyes as the silence returned. Bella was about to turn and continue walking when Kylie spoke.

"I'm sorry!" She blurted out.

Bella froze, eyes wide.

"What did you just say?"

Kylie crossed her arms over her chest uncomfortably, "I said I'm sorry…"

Bella turned to look at her, an eyebrow raised. "What for?"

"For… betraying your trust… I picked Max over everyone, including my own stepsister… and I realize that even if I love Max more than anything, my friends… my _family_ should've come first." Kylie looked up, "And that's what you guys are. You're my family."

"I…" Bella tried to find her voice, but it was hard. "I apologize as well, Kylie, for treating you the way I did. I was just so obsessed with finally winning that I… went overboard, I guess."

Kylie smiled, "I think, now after having time to think about it, you were just trying to get us to focus again."

Bella nodded and replied, "That's all I was trying to do, but I came across as cruel and heartless…"

"But you were right," Kylie admitted. "Love truly is a distraction."

"You can say that again," Bella blushed, thinking of Tala and his abrupt kiss. A thought suddenly occurred to her. "Wait, after the tournament, are you going to come back to the Chthonian Blades?"

Emerald eyes closed partway as Kylie bit her bottom lip for a moment. Bella felt a strange rush of emotion go through her chest as the epiphany hit her.

"No… I am residing with the All Starz…"

Bella's barely parted lips trembled somewhat, "So even if things work out… and I end up back on the team… you won't be there?" She inquired softly, fists clenching at her sides.

Kylie shook her head, "And next summer, I won't be returning to Venice with Lilia either. I'm moving out of the apartment."

"B-But… why?"

Kylie looked down at her feet, "To be honest, I want to be there for Talon and my new baby brother…"

"I… understand."

"Huh? You do?"

Bella nodded and smiled, "You're finally thinking for yourself… I'm proud of you, Kylie, though I will miss having you around in the apartment." She laughed, "Especially with the way Akito and Lilia are. I'm going to have to start finding another place to stay half the time."

"Just wait until next summer," Kylie giggled. "Keep in mind they have to spend the school year apart."

"Keisuke better get used to the sight of me then!"

The laughter between them faded a moment later. Bella felt a wave of awkwardness as she stared at the golden brown haired girl.

Kylie bit her lip and then said softly. "Things aren't ever going to be the same… are they?"

"No, Kylie, they are not."

"Bella?"

"Yes?"

"You're… someone I've always looked up to. I hope that one day; I can be as strong as you."

Bella felt touched by this, "Thanks, Kylie… and I admire you for being true to your heart."

She held out her hand, which Kylie took, before smiling broadly and closing her eyes. Bella laughed a moment later.

"What?" Kylie blinked.

"You act so much like Max anymore, it's a little scary." Bella smirked, "But you're happy now… and that's what I like to see."

She rubbed the back of her neck sheepishly, "Hehe…"

Bella reached over to ruffle her hair, "You be good, Ky. I'll see you later."

"Bye… Bella."

Bella turned and left her friend standing in the corridor, smiling after her.

________________________________

Tala came to a stop the moment he saw her walking down the corridor. She hadn't seen him yet, but the moment that she would, he knew things would be different. Inwardly, his emotions were a whirlwind, and he didn't really understand what was going on with himself or his heart when it came to Bella.

Her eyes glanced up the moment she heard his footsteps, "Tala…"

They stopped, feet apart from one another. Bella found her heart pounding faster, the excitement coursing through her as she met his piercing blue eyes. Tala looked away, finding the look from her captivating eyes made him weak, and he hated it.

"Bella… about earlier…"

Bella felt her breath catch in her throat. She dared not hope, but that didn't stop her heart from pounding in anticipation. Tala glanced at her for a moment before he continued.

"Pretend it didn't happen."

Bella felt her heart shatter and raw emotion made her throat burn, her voice thick.

"W-What?"

"I just wanted to prove my point," He smirked. "That you desire me."

Bella felt her body trembling, but in hurt more than rage.

_How dare he?!_

"You… sick… bastard!!"

Bella crossed the distance between them, bringing her hand up, and smacking Tala across the face. He simply stared at her, visibly unphased as she started to cry. Bella clutched her fist to her breaking heart.

"How dare you toy with my emotions for your own sick games! I hate you, Tala, you jerk! Why did you even bother to save me when you could've saved yourself all of this regret huh?!"

Those last words made Tala's true emotions come to light, "You believe I regret saving you from dying?! How stupid are you, Bella?!"

Bella spat at his feet, before whirling around, and taking off. Tala stood there, feeling the strange pain clenching his chest, and he stared after Bella as she ran from sight.

_I said those things… to push you away. All I'll do is hurt you, Bella, if you love me… understand this… our feelings don't matter in this life. At least, mine don't._

Tala turned on his heel, and walked away.

_______________________________________

"The match is about to begin!"

The crowd cheered from their seats around the stadium. Bella didn't look anywhere near the Blitzkrieg Boys. After crying for a bit, she had turned her anger into the energy she would need to win. However, Lilly was up first in the matches.

The blond looked around the stadium, waving nervously as she approached the dish. Lilia, who was her opponent, winked and blew a kiss at the crowd before turning to face her opponent. Lilly set up her launcher, taking several deep breaths.

"This field's brand new! The jungle theme sure is something cool!" Lilia beamed as their field appeared before them. "Justin's gonna love this!"

_She won't have a field advantage, but Lilly should be okay. She's been training hard when it comes to field disadvantages._ Bella thought, trying to focus on the match.

"Let's go!"

"3…2…1…LET IT RIP!!"

The blades clashed, rebounding back, and spinning around each other in an intricate dance. Lilia's soft green eyes danced as she attacked, ramming the blond's blade with each attack should think of. Lilly deflected the attacks, trying to wait until Justin wore himself down some before summoning her own bit-beast.

"C'mon, Lia!" Akito cheered with Kris and Blaine.

Lilia was about to unleash her devastation attack when Lilly called upon her bit-beast.

"ALANI!"

A light blue fog formed around the dish, resulting in several murmurs of surprise. A beautiful sea creature came out of the light. Fins that floated around the creature like ribbons hid a face of a creature whose features resembled some fabled lake monster.

"Sonic Song!"

A sonic wave hit Justin, the sound a screeching whale like noise that resulted in most to cover their ears and cower from it. Justin went flying out of the dish, landing at Lilia's feet.

"Lilly from the Valkyries wins the match! Next is Bella verses Akito! Best friend verses best friend! Let's watch!"

Bella didn't meet Akito's gaze until they were face-to-face, from across each other. Akito stared at her, the pain flickering in his visible eye due to her hair being down, and she flinched a little. She knew pain; knew it intimately, but not like this.

The pain between them, it was far worse than she had ever endured.

The man before her, he was the very first person Bella could ever say she ever loved. Her parents were always too busy for her, leaving her in the care of her Grandfather to raise her. She had grown up lonely, lost in Carlisle's shadow, never truly good enough for her parents' love and affection.

And then, Akito arrived…

He protected her from bullies at their private school when she had been weak, and later protected him when others had shunned him because of his appearance after the accident. He had her back, she had his. They were linked, bound by the love they held for each other.

And now they had to fight each other as enemies.

It was almost too much for both of them to handle, but they had to. They had others relying on them, depending on them to win. Failure was _not_ an option.

"Are you ready?" Akito asked, masking his emotions.

"Just remember to swing low," Bella smirked.

They prepared their launchers, locking eyes, and listening to the adrenaline pumping through them. The launched their blades, wolf and serpent clashing, the shockwaves far worse than usual and sending them both skidding backwards.

"Tsunami!" Akito shouted.

Water whirled around them in a whirlwind, wiping their hair around their faces, and Luca evaded the attacks that Ichigo sent at him rapidly. Bella didn't flinch as she saw the scarred side of Akito's face as the wind increased its speed.

"Howl of Despair!" Bella shouted.

They clashed, the shockwaves intensifying Akito's attack.

"Bella…"

She didn't look at him as he spoke her name.

"After all we've been through… you still fight in ways that push you beyond your limits."

Bella concentrated only on their blades.

"You protect your heart from everyone… except for me."

Hazel-brown orbs locked on ebony.

"Bella… you don't have to surpass Carlisle… because you have the one thing he never really had."

"And what is that, Akito?!"

Akito was quiet, "You have me… someone who would protect you and be your friend even through the worst times possible."

Bella blinked back her tears, "I just want us to have what we deserve, Akito!"

"Then… win."

Bella nodded and put all of her strength, energy, and dreams into the last attack. The stadium exploded, water raining down upon everyone like rain, and Bella opened her eyes to find Akito on his back, clutching Ichigo in his hands, and his eyes closed.

"Akito!"

She ran to his side, getting their before anyone else could move, and he weakly opened his eyes.

"Win, Bells… for me."

Bella gave a nod before she hugged him tightly, "For us…"

**__________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**ETP: Review!!**


	8. Meaning and Understanding

**A/N: Almost finished!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade, the characters, or any OCs that belong to Divine Child. **

* * *

Her hair danced as she concentrated, jerking her body with every sharp move of her hand, steering the spinning blade around the obstacle course they had spent most of the morning setting up. It branched out several feet, the obstacles varying for each blade. Hair now bound back into the familiar high-ponytail with the familiar red ribbon, Bella found herself smirking as Luca cut through a thick tree branch with the slightest of ease.

"Nice, _chica_! We're sure to beat the Blitzkrieg Boys and G-Rev for sure!" Aléa commented beside her, watching as her blade Kenshin took the sky, lunging over the small stream they had created using a hose. "Hey, Jazz, Lilly, you haven't seen Kai around have you? I want to slice his Dranzer into little itty-bits."

Jasmine rolled her eyes at the cockiness the Spanish girl was displaying, "Aléa, you need to focus and not just on one opponent. You know the battles are selected randomly, and you may not even go up against Kai. You need to be prepared to have to battle Bryan, Spencer, or even Tala!"

Bella's fist clenched as she ground her teeth, the rage howling inside at the thought of Tala.

"He's mine," She growled fiercely. "No one else can battle him. I won't let him get away with this."

Lilly's blue-green eyes were wide as she scratched the back of her blond head, "Uh, Bells, might wanna chill… otherwise you're gonna end up trashing Luca."

The Italian girls' blade was spinning wildly in one place, earth flying everywhere as he drilled a hole into the surface of the ground. Bella finally held her hand out, catching Luca swiftly, before shoving her hands into her pockets. She needed to be alone to cool off, otherwise she was going to let her hurt and anger blind her and cause her to fail.

Aléa glanced at her and released a knowing sigh, "Where are you going and how long will you be?"

"A couple of hours," Bella said darkly. "Dunno where I'll be. Just text me if I don't show up sooner or later."

"Okay… be careful." Jasmine frowned with Lilly but the girls didn't try and stop Bella from leaving.

Bella walked briskly through the chilly air, heading off the stadiums' grounds and down the busy street. No one paid attention to the angry adolescent as she passed them by, eyes locked on the ground and on her boots, and arms crossing over her stomach and fists clenched tightly. She dare not look up in fear of giving an innocent person the death glare that Tala and Tala alone deserved.

"Bella! Hey, Bella!"

"Huh?"

She slowed down, head rising as the voice she hadn't heard in awhile reached her ears. Turning slowly, hazel-brown eyes took in the sight of Lilia shoving her way through the crowd, Kylie and Emily trailing behind her. Her chocolate curls bounced as she finally reached Bella.

"Lilia…"

"How are you feeling?" Lilia asked quietly.

Bella glanced away from her inquisitive soft green benign eyes, "Been better… where's Akito?"

"He had to take care of some things with Uncle Keisuke that came up."

Bella glanced at the All Stars girls, "And where are Max and Michael?"

"Being boys and pigging out," Emily rolled her eyes. "We left them with Eddy and Rick and some other guys who decided they'd rather spend their time having an eating contest rather than doing something productive."

"Sounds like them… especially if Tyson's involved." Bella smirked as Lilia nodded, confirming her suspicion. "So, what are you girlies up to?"

"Shopping," Lilia replied while Emily said, "Bonding."

Kylie simply whimpered, "Being tortured.

"So you're… bonding while you're shopping and torturing Kylie?"

"Yeah," they replied in unison.

Bella sent the golden brown haired girl a sympathetic look, "You might want to flee while you have the chance, Ky."

Kylie glanced at her stepsister and nodded, "BLAINE!" Spotting the emerald-haired nerd, Kylie took off across the street and tackled him, obviously clinging to him for dear life.

"Fail," Lilia muttered before shrugging, "Do you want to join Em and me, Bella?"

Bella shook her head, "Thanks but no thanks. I'd rather be alone right now."

"Okay, give us a call later so we can catch up." Lilia hugged her before turning back to her orange-haired companion. "Let's go splurge, Em!"

Emily nodded eagerly before the two girls headed into a fashion boutique. Bella fought against the urge to roll her eyes. She never would understand Lilia or her personality.

She continued back down the crowded street, blinking rapidly as snow started to fall. Her breath was visible as she breathed heavily, her chest still aching and her body still sore. It would be a very long time before her body would recover from the accident, along with all the strain she had been placing upon it in her recent battles.

She flinched inwardly as memories of her battle with Akito flashed across her mind. She had not only wounded him, she had wounded herself. They had never fought that badly, in or out of the dish. She prayed one day he could forgive her completely and understand just how much she needed to prevail this time.

Bella was sick of it. Sick of living in a world so cold and trapped within _his_ shadow. She would one day be rid of –

"Carlisle…"

Bella came to an abrupt stop. She couldn't turn and run, for he had noticed her before she had noticed him. He had just gotten out of a limousine in front of their hotel, his identical hazel-brown eyes locking immediately on her. Her blood ran cold and she had to fight against the childish fear that wrapped around her heart.

There he was, Hiro Granger's biggest rival and one of his best friends from the past. Devilishly handsome, tall, and lithe, his eyes were that of a predator's. His locks, a shade of blue rather than the blue-violet that belonged to Bella, fell to the nape of his neck and he had the same bangs as her, framing around his handsome toffee face. He was dressed in a white button down, which was unbuttoned some and revealed the tight black t-shirt underneath, and he wore form-fitted dark blue jeans with Italian leather shoes.

"Go away… leave me be…" Bella heard herself whimper.

_How is it he makes me sound like such a frightened child? Why does Brother always put me through this emotional hell…?_

"Bella,"

Bella approached hesitantly, finally standing in front of her older brother. He pulled her into a quick hug, Bella cringing a little from the embrace, before she stepped back and put some distance between them. She felt it return, the numbness she had grown accustomed to whenever she was within Carlisle's presence.

It wasn't that she loathed her brother; she was just tired of being put under the pressure of walking in his shoes. It was as if every step that she took was another mistake to her parents, Isabeau and Carlos. Bella just wanted to be somebody, tired of being what they wanted her to be.

She just finally wanted to rise above her brother, to show to him that she was good enough to be his sister, and that she _was somebody_ in this world.

"You look unwell," Carlisle said honestly. "I tried to come as soon as I heard of your accident, but Grandfather and I were stuck in London for business…"

_What, too upstanding to call off for a family emergency? You sound just like them… why do I even bother with my family anymore?_

"My sweet Bella…"

The reason why she did bother appeared beside Carlisle, his warm hazel-brown eyes sparkling as he took in his lovely granddaughter, his midnight hair bound back into a low and stylish ponytail. Ricardo Valtieri held his arms out for a loving embrace.

"Grandfather!"

True excitement and love rang throughout Bella's voice as she threw her arms around the elderly man. He chuckled, stroking her hair as he did so, at least until he started to cough. Bella stepped back as she watched as Ricardo coughed heavily into a handkerchief, trying to hide the horrific truth the moment he was done by bunching it up and hastily stuffing it into his pocket.

There was no hiding the bright and crimson blood sprayed onto the white cotton now hidden away in his pocket.

The truth hit Bella hard and she had to fight to keep her emotions in check. Ricardo was hiding it from her for a reason, and she didn't want him to know she realized what was going on. In his eyes she was still a naïve and precious child, blind to the true horrors of the world.

Her grandfather was dying…

"We heard your team lost its last match." Carlisle said, quickly pulling up a subject before any questions could arise.

Bella turned to him, "What are you speaking of, Brother? My team is heading on to the semi-finals. We battle tomorrow."

"No, the Chthonian Blades were disqualified by the Valkyries."

Bella was quiet, "I am part of the Valkyries… I was the one who disqualified the Chthonian Blades. That's Akito's team, Brother."

Carlisle's eyes flickered in confusion and bewilderment, yet before he could make any inquisitive remarks, Ricardo broke in.

"I have a present for you, my dear."

Bella's eyes danced, "You always get me presents."

Ricardo smiled at the young girl he loved more as a daughter than her own parents did before he reached for his suitcase. Carlisle's hand clasped down upon the elderly man's shoulder a moment later, however.

"We should get checked in before we do anything else. The snow is picking up, and it is getting colder with every moment."

"He's right," Bella unfortunately had to agree.

Ricardo grasped the handle, "Very well, children, let's head on inside then."

Bella felt her lips tug into a smirk as Ricardo also addressed Carlisle as a child. It wasn't as if he was that much older than her, only by two years, though Carlisle did appear quite older than eighteen. She followed her grandfather and brother into the hotel, waiting as they were checked in, before heading to their suite. Once they were inside and seated on the couches, Ricardo finally opened his suitcase.

"Happy Birthday, my sweet Bella."

Bella bit her lip, "You remembered…"

"How could I not remember my granddaughter's seventeenth birthday? I'm sorry I wasn't there to celebrate it with you."

Indeed, how could this elderly man remember her birthday when her own parents had forgotten along with her friends, other than Akito?

Bella opened the box slowly and felt herself gasp. Inside were new parts for Luca, the rim razor sharp and sleek, and the new base solid. The base color was as white as snow while the rim was black, trimmed with blood red.

"Impressive," Carlisle murmured his approval.

"Please, have someone you trust remodify Luca." Ricardo pleaded.

Her thoughts traveled to Kris and Blaine, "Of course, Grandfather. Thank you, so much. This is one of the nicest presents Luca and I have ever received. We don't deserve it."

"Pish-posh! You deserve the entire world, dear."

Bella blushed and looked down, "Thank you…"

"We will be present at your battle tomorrow, by the way." Carlisle decided to inform her.

"I assumed as much," Bella replied, her tone a little sharper than she intended.

Carlisle's eyes flickered in annoyance before he cleared his throat, "If you'll excuse me…" he stood up and proceeded to leave.

Ricardo sighed and muttered, "He's too much like my son at times… He should've gotten the sweet genetics, like you."

"Grandfather, please stop choosing me…"

"It can't be helped, Bella. I love you and favorite you because you still fight, despite your parents neglect and obvious favoritism of your brother. Someone has to be here to love and cherish you, if not them."

Bella felt a lump burning her throat at the truth falling from Ricardo's lips.

"Why do they do this to you, Bella?"

"It's because I chose Akito over them so very long ago… they said it wouldn't be good for my reputation if I continued my friendship with him… because of what happened to him and because he originally came from a middle-class family."

"How shallow of them. Keisuke's nephew is a very wonderful young man. It's a shame you see him as nothing more than a brother. He would've made a fine husband."

"He's way happier with someone like Lilia anyway."

Bella gave a shaky laugh, trying to steer the conversation out of dangerous waters. It was apparent Ricardo hadn't given up completely on his obsession with marrying Bella to Akito.

"Grandfather…?"

He glanced at her, "Yes my precious child?"

Bella scooted closer, resting her head on his shoulder like she used to when she was a child. When she was much smaller, she would sit sideways in his lap and curl up into his chest for comfort. Now she was much older and too big to do so, but a part of her was still that small little girl seeking comfort from the one person who loved her and cherished her like a father would instead of just a grandfather.

"How much longer will you be around to protect me?"

He hesitated before speaking, "I can't protect you forever, sweet Bella, but I will fight to be with you for as long as you may need me…"

"I'll always need you, Grandfather… I would be devastated to live in a world without you."

Ricardo kissed her unique and beautiful strands of blue-violet, the shade almost amethyst.

"You need to let go of me, little butterfly, and fly away…"

Bella clutched her eyes shut, gripping his shirt. "It's hard…"

"It always is hard to let go of something that makes us warm and safe…"

"Grandfather… I know you're sick…"

Ricardo felt guilt pang through his heart as Bella opened her fist, revealing the blood-soaked handkerchief she had slipped out of his pocket. Her eyes had glossed over and he sighed deeply.

"I still have time… though it may not be much in comparison to years."

"Why didn't you tell me? Why hide it?"

"I wanted to protect you, like the silly old man I am… I still think of you as a precious little girl…" Ricardo lifted her chin and brushed away a lone tear. "But I need to let you go as much as you need to let me go, Bella."

Bella choked out a sob, throwing her arms around him, and she started to cry. "I love you, Grandfather!"

Ricardo held her close, "And I love you, my sweet angelic granddaughter…"

She wasn't ready to let go just yet.

She would treat each and every moment as if it was their last together.

Because she never knew for sure if it was…

* * *

_R u ok_?

Bella sent a quick reply to Lilly, seated on a familiar bench on the stadiums' grounds. She seemed drawn to this spot for some reason whenever she was upset. It was where the Valkyries had found her the day the Chthonian Blades had kicked her off the team. It was also where she had spent many hours whenever she was thinking of Tala, whether she be happy or angry.

Now she was thinking of her family situation and what she was going to do when her grandfather finally passed away. She had no one else in her family that she was close to. Her mothers' parents were both dead, along with her father's mother. She had passed away when Bella was a toddler. She didn't have any cousins or anything.

She could always go to Keisuke…

Yet would he burden himself with the responsibilities of looking out for her as much as Ricardo did?

Grasping the new and improved Luca in her fist, Bella finally hopped to her feet. She had put off training long enough today. It was nightfall and cold, yet the Italian girl didn't care. She started to train, using the now frozen obstacle course from earlier.

Unaware of blue eyes locked on her from behind. Tala watched from behind the haven of the trees lining the path, just watching Bella train. She had been on his thoughts endlessly, and he could feel the guilt burning through him. He hated to feel guilty and hated the emotions tearing him up inside.

Why did this girl have to open his eyes and unlock his emotions?

Tala opened his mouth, to let Bella know he was there, but something stopped him. It was the dark figure of Akito, suddenly standing beside him. The Japanese boys' visible ebony eye was locked on him.

"You're a blind fool if you let her go… no one else will ever feel as truly and devotedly towards you as she does, Tala." Akito said, his voice a whisper in the wind. "If you let this chance slip by, you really know what its like to be a lone wolf the rest of your life… and no one ever truly wants to be alone."

Without another word said or exchanged, Akito brushed his bangs out of his eyes. Tala stared stoically at the scars that Akito hid from the world. He was now another person to know his secret and true face.

"If a beast can find a beauty, then a lone wolf can find his mate within a she-wolf."

Tala rolled his eyes at that and Akito turned to leave. Once he was gone, Tala glanced back at Bella. He shook his head, Akito's corny yet wise words bothering him now.

_Dammit…_

Fed up and having had enough of the confusion, Tala turned to walk away, but something caught his attention. It was the silence. The sounds of Bella launcher Luca and the sound of him whirling had disappeared.

He closed his eyes, not even turning around to know she was standing right behind him. "I'm going."

"Why did you do this to me, Tala?" Bella growled. "You really hurt me, you heartless jerk!"

He opened his eyes partway, staring at the snow sparkling like diamonds in the light of the lamp posts lining the pathway. He didn't know why, but being called heartless by her really stung. It was an unbearable pain, clenching and unclenching around his bleeding heart.

He wanted to tell her just what exactly was running through his mind, but he couldn't. Instead, he did what he was best at. He started to walk away.

Walk away from his problems, and now this confrontation.

Bella opened her mouth and choked out, "I see now…"

Tala stopped short, not daring to look back to see the expression on her face.

"You're too cold to have a heart. The great Tala doesn't care about anyone about himself, so I can't expect someone as cold as you to know what love is, let alone actually feel it."

Bella turned on her heel, walking away. She only managed to get a few feet away when his blade whizzed by her ear, lodging itself into the tree in front of her. Eyes wide and heart pounding, Bella's breath trembled and turned around, see the rage etched on Tala's face and seeing him breathing heavily.

"I have no idea how you feel, Bella!" Tala shouted before he could stop himself.

Suddenly the entire truth came rushing out, like a raging river breaking free of a dam inside of him; his emotions finally released themselves to the world.

"You're all I can think about, and I've gone to lengths to show I give a damn and protect you when it's not even my damn place to! You believe I regret saving your life, yet do you not recall the midnight visit I gave you? Do you not recall I'm the reason you even picked up that damn blade again and showed you you're still strong!"

She was immobilized, hazel-brown eyes locking on piercing blue that were flickering with so many emotions at once she was afraid he was going into an emotional breakdown.

"It's driven me to insanity! I don't know how to handle this! People like me aren't meant to love, it's a weakness, and I hate it because I can't help but feel the way I do towards you, Bella! This isn't like me, to feel and give a damn about someone!"

He finally shut his mouth, the initial shock that he had just confessed everything to Bella immobilizing him. Unable to face her now that she knew the real truth, Tala turned on his heel to leave. However, something locked around his waist, halting him.

Bella tightened her hold, burying her face into his shoulder-blades as she held him against her. "People like _us _can actually love, Tala… let me prove it to you. You're not alone in this and we can figure this out together. It's not a weakness, it's really a strength… I learned that from Kylie and Lilia…"

He couldn't take it anymore.

Tala could feel it slip away.

Any control he had left was gone. He whirled around in her arms, crushing her against him, and sinking his hand into her blue-violet strands as he released them from her ribbon, them cascading down to her hips.

"Show me… show me what it's like to handle these emotions, Bella…" He begged in a hoarse whisper in her ear.

Bella gave a nod, pulling back enough to cup his face in her hands, staring deeply into his eyes.

"Tala, I love you, no matter what. Even if we're enemies and hate each other, you have to realize love has a very thin line from hate… I will always be here, forever and always…"

Tala stared into her eyes, seeing the sincerity in them, and he couldn't breathe right. His mind was whirling, and he just wanted to make her his.

He crushed his lips to hers, forcing his tongue into her mouth so he could savor her sweet taste, and kissed her with as much passion as he could. Touch and taste was Bella in his mind. She was nothing but sweetness, a purity he could only hold for so long, before he would eventually lose it.

He would fight to keep her…

Without Bella, he was an empty shell. She gave him meaning. With her he felt… human.

She was his humanity.

They broke apart, panting, and Tala ran his hand through her hair tenderly, just memorizing every delicate and lovely feature of her face.

"Bella… I…"

She waited, breathing heavily as her heart raced.

"I can't say it… but you know how I feel."

Bella nodded in understanding, before she pulled back, holding his hand.

"We have to fight tomorrow, Tala… and you better seal your emotions before we do."

Tala stared at her.

Bella pulled away until her hand finally left his.

And leaving the lone wolf in the snow, Bella walked away…

* * *

**A/N: HOLY CRAP AN UPDATE! REVIEW!**


	9. So Be It

**A/N: Finally, after so long, the finals of the tournament!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade, the characters, or any OCs that belong to Divine Child. **

Anxiously her eyes narrowed, locking on the scene before her. They were so close, just needing to defeat the Blitzkrieg Boys, and then they could take on G-Rev. And then…

Then they would finally be recognized as the best.

"Alright, looks like they're sending out Kai first." Jasmine noted, amber eyes serious as she looked at her fellow Valkyries.

Aléa's teeth were gritted; her body tense as she fought to keep herself remain sitting beside Lilly. She was dying to take on the dual-haired blader, wanting nothing more than to crush him and humiliate him just like he had done to her in the past. There had been a lot of bad blood spilt between the two, and Kai's crimson eyes didn't lie when it came to the fact he would give nothing more than battle the Spanish girl.

"Things are looking tense down there! Looks like the captain of the Valkyries is considering letting their feisty Aléa out to play against Kai!"

Bella looked around the stadium, seeing the Majestics cheering eagerly for Aléa behind them, and her lips formed a smile at the support the European team was showing their old friend. She blinked in surprise as she recognized the All Stars a second later, Kylie and Max also cheering for them with the Chthonian Blades sitting in front of them, cheering just as loudly.

Hazel-brown eyes locked on ebony, which smiled. In that split second, Bella saw Akito's lips form the words she needed to hear, to give her the strength and confidence she needed to win. Her breathing escalated and she locked her eyes on Jasmine, ignoring the fact that Carlisle was sitting so close, eyes trained to catch any flaws that they may make.

Jasmine sighed, understanding Bella's silent plea.

"Alright, Aléa, you can go and face him. Just don't make me regret this." Jasmine said, eyes closing.

Aléa gave a nod, standing up slowly, and pulling out her launcher and blade. Kai stepped up to the platform, eyes closed, and his expression completely stoic. Somehow, it managed to piss Aléa off even more than she was, and she ran up the steps and immediately armed herself, blade aimed directly at Kai.

"Time to settle this once and for all!" Aléa shouted.

Kai sneered and opened his eyes, "Little cliché, don't you think?"

Her face turned pink, "Just shut up and blade!"

"Fine with me. The quicker we get this over with the better."

"The tension has risen beyond belief between these two! Who knows what went down between them in the past, but at this rate things aren't going to turn out very pretty, especially with Kai's deadly Dranzer and Aléa's rare Kenshin."

"You can do it, Aléa!" Lilly shouted with Lilia.

Kai stanced himself, blade aimed at Aléa. Crimson eyes met butterscotch; their pupils narrowing as loathing crossed their faces. Finally, after endless moments, they heard the beginning of the battle.

"3…2…1… LET IT RIP!"

Aléa released a fierce battle cry as she aimed upward, launching Kenshin the air, and catching everyone off guard. The blade spun and flipped, crashing back down to the dish, which had a castle-like structure in the middle. Kai grit his teeth as the red blade cut its way down the side, landing on the bottom of the dish, and immediately beginning an onslaught of attacks.

Minutes passed by with Aléa attacking relentlessly, placing any and all strength into each strike. Sparks flew dangerously, the top of the blade emitting a white light as the lightning marks glowed.

Bella gripped the side of the bench a second later.

Something wasn't right.

No, something definitely wasn't right.

_How is it Dranzer's not even taking any damage?_

Kai looked a little too calm, not even a flicker of worry crossing his face or in his eyes. Bella watched his face closely on the big screen, biting her lip and finding herself trembling in anticipation, waiting for a sign of panic.

There was no way Kai was that collected, especially with the attacks Aléa was throwing at him left and right. Half the castle had been demolished by now. Any normal blader would've tried to fight Aléa off by now.

Yet Kai didn't even break a sweat.

In fact, it looked as if a smirk was playing on his lips. Like he had planned this from the very start. Like he had known that he would end up facing Aléa of all people in the dish and was ready for this.

"Aléa!" Bella exclaimed, leaping to her feet, fists clenched. "He's using you!"

Those words were meant to be a warning.

Not another slap to Aléa's face.

She jerked back, the screen revealing to the entire stadium and every watcher on the planet the tears of rage at the corners of her butterscotch colored eyes. She was breathing so heavily that her body shook with every breath. Throwing her head back, Aléa released the loudest scream she could muster.

Everyone, including Kai, clamped their hands over their ears, at least until a mighty roar joined Aléa's scream. Kenshin had risen, snapping his jaws as he lunged for Kai's blade. Aléa was panting so hard it was taking all of her will to remain upright.

_He's using her… he knew she would put all of her energy into attacking him right off the bat… he's just dwindling away her power by staying on the defensive. He anticipated this the entire time!_

"Dranzer!"

Kai came out of no where, switching from defensive and offensive in a split second. The phoenix knocked the dragon-wolf hybrid back. Aléa gave a gasp of pain as Kenshin yelped, slamming through the remaining walls of the castle, and barely staying in the dish. Dranzer chased after the opposing blade, Aléa jerking back with her blade in an attempt to avoid him.

"Aléa, be careful!" Lilly and Jasmine shouted.

Aléa's footing was nearly lost as she almost hit the edge, but she quickly stumbled back forward, her concentration breaking if only for just a moment.

"Stop chasing after me, Karmen." Kai finally spoke, his blade swirling around Kenshin, trapping it as a trail of flames followed from the sparks. "You'll never find your grievance… not being _this_ weak."

Aléa snarled, "You bastard!"

Kai didn't let the insult affect him, him brushing it off as he continued to speak, eyes closing as Dranzer continued to trap her.

"Ever since the day you saw me again you've let your rage build up… let it consume you. You lost the moment you launched your blade against me, Karmen, and it's about time I stop amusing you and give you the defeat you've been running from this whole time."

Aléa lowered her head, chin-length locks shielding her face and the tears threatening to fall as she fought against from collapsing.

"I… hate… you…" She choked out, before throwing her head back in one last scream. "I HATE YOU, KAI!"

Kai simply opened his eyes and whispered, "End this…"

The phoenix gave his battle cry before knocking Kenshin high into the air, consumed by the flames of rage, before cascading back to the ground and landing at Aléa's feet seconds before she collapsed. The moment she hit the floor, a long crack split down the middle of her blade.

"Winner… Kai!" Said blader turned on his heel and proceeded to step off the platform, scarf flowing behind him. "If the Valkyries want to even try and make it to a death-match they'll need to defeat Tala in the next match!"

Three female bladders rushed to the platform, "Aléa!" Bella, Lilly, and Jasmine shouted.

Her body shook as she tried to sit up, barely managing to lift her head and squint open her eyes.

"For-forgive… me…" Aléa choked out before she started to cough, blood spraying across the platform. "Ugh…"

"Aléa! Aléa!" Lilly shouted, going into a fit of panic.

Bella froze, eyes locking on the crimson blood sprayed.

"She needs a medic!" Jasmine was shouting.

"N…No!"

Aléa tried to protest, before more blood came out of her mouth, soaking the front of her shirt. Suddenly a startling familiar figure was on the platform, pulling off his dress shirt, and wrapping it around the gasping girl. Bella looked up in shock to see Carlisle swooping her fallen teammate into his arms, like a prince swooping in to save the fallen knight.

"C-Car…"

Carlisle glanced at her from the corner of his eyes, "Focus…"

Bella clenched her fists at her sides and gave a fierce nod, watching as Lilly and Carlisle ran out of the stadium, rushing to get Aléa immediate medical attention. Jasmine hesitated, looking from Bella and to the double doors.

"Go," Bella said.

Jasmine flinched, "But I'm the…"

Bella shook her head, "She's more important. Don't make the same mistakes twice."

Jasmine had already lost one team member because of a medical problem, and had chose her role as captain over going with Willow to the hospital. She couldn't afford to do that again, and not lose another person in her life she actually cared about and was her friend.

"I can handle this by myself." Bella said, her voice determined. "I will win!"

Jasmine gave a nod, "Thank you…"

Bella waited until Jasmine was gone before she pulled out her blade, looking down at Luca with her eyes flashing dangerously.

The time had come.

Despite all that had gone on between Tala and her, all the time spent and the secret moments shared, despite the passionate feelings burning in her chest, Bella knew she couldn't let them stand in the way.

She had to defeat Tala.

This was her moment of truth, her moment to prove that she was Bella Valtieri, and that she wasn't going to remain in her brother's shadow any longer.

She was finally going to be somebody…

Memories flashed across her mind with every step she took as she slowly climbed onto the stadium. She stepped in Aléa's blood, her bloody footsteps contrasting against the white platform. Very slowly she looked up once she reached the edge of the dish, watching the field change from the demolished castle to a simple icy plain.

A field for two wolves, lost in the cold, lonely snow…

Hazel-brown eyes finally lifted, finally met the lifeless piercing blue that belonged to the man she loved enduringly. He had done as she had suggested, sealing off his emotions in order to battle her. He wasn't going to allow his feelings to cease him from giving her his all.

His lips formed a cold smile before he spoke, his whisper loud and clear. "Life starts now, Bella…"

Bella tried to ignore the memories, tried to force herself not to recall the feeling of his touch, of his kiss, of his intoxicating scent that haunted her and made her mind whirl. Her heart was pounding lethally in her chest, and she took a step back as fear gripped her heart.

She fought against it.

She wasn't going to be afraid any longer.

Bella Valtieri wasn't going to back down, not this time.

"Bring it, Tala."

She raised her launcher, Luca gleaming in the light. Slowly, the redhead raised his own blade, before their gazes locked.

In that one moment, Bella felt the entire world around them disappear. Surrounded by darkness, by the enduring cold, she could only feel the warmth of her heartbeat.

And then she heard another, pounding just as fast as hers, beating in perfect harmony…

"No matter what happens… I love you." Bella breathed barely above a whisper.

Tala's lips formed the unreal words, "And I feel the same…"

Bella clenched her eyes shut, her hands trembling as she fought to seal away her emotions.

So many promises rode on this…

Losing was _not_ an option.

_Akito… Aléa… Lilly… Jazz… Kylie… Lilia… Kris… Blaine… they're all counting on me to win… to prove that we're not worthless and we mean something to this world._

_And even if that means I have to go through the man I love to do it…_

_So be it._

Her eyes flew open and she wordlessly launched her blade. It hit the snow, creating a tundra the moment Walborg went speeding towards her. The icy plain made it hard to maneuver, and Bella gritted her teeth as she forced her mind to become one with Luca's.

This was a dangerous move, to completely mingle her mind with Luca's until they were one. Through his eyes she saw her opponent, the slight twinge of fear burning through them both at the sight of the larger wolf. Tala was barely visible on the other side of the tundra.

_Go for the heart…_

Bella jolted slightly, hazel-brown eyes wide in bewilderment at the faint echo of a whisper in her mind. It was a male voice, one that wasn't familiar but she seemed to know it intimately. She heard a howl a second later, one that made the adrenaline pulse through her.

Luca sped forward, jerking just out of reach from an aggressive frontal attack that Tala had thrown her way. Both Walborg and Tala were growling simultaneously, eyes flashing hazardously as they chased after the smaller midnight wolf.

_The heart! Attack the heart, Bella!_

_Luca…_

_Do not be afraid of me being harmed… together we can find the strength to achieve our fate._

_You're right, Luca… thank you._

"HOWL OF DESPAIR!"

The attack came abruptly, the black shockwaves sending Walborg nearly spiraling out of control, the tundra whirling rapidly around them and creating a tornado of snow. Bella's hair flew around her shoulders wildly, and Tala's blue eyes had to squint so he could see.

The howls were deafening.

Suddenly, they were different as Bella summoned any and all spiritual energy she had. She thrusted her palm upward, toward the eye of the snowstorm, and released it all at once.

"TUNDRA'S HEART!"

Walborg, taken aback but this offensive attack, went slamming into the air. Suddenly Luca was at all sides, knocking the other blade higher and higher into the air before it came cascading down.

"No!" Tala shouted.

Bella's eyes were wide in shock a split second later as the match finally came to a close.

"I… I…"

"Unbelivable!"

The crowd went insanely wild at the shocking outcome.

"I-I can't believe it! The Valkyries win! Bella has beaten Tala!"

Trembling, Bella looked up slowly, meeting the blue eyes that haunted her every moment. She expected them to be riddled with hatred and rage.

Instead they were shining with pride.

"You did it, Bella… you finally beat me." Tala smirked.

"I did…"

Bella smirked and placed her hands on her hips in triumph.

"Take that, Blitzkrieg Boys!"

Kai, Bryan, and Spencer didn't look too pleased as Tala glanced over his shoulder at them. He turned his attention back on Bella. She hesitated, looking as if she was about to run to him and embrace him, but instead she went to walk off the platform.

He raised an eyebrow, her actions surprising him.

Bella paused and glanced over her shoulder, "I may've won the match, Tala, but you know… I believe you've won something a lot more important."

The redhead crossed his arms, a smirk on his face. "Oh really now? Care to elaborate on what this something is?"

"My heart."

He jerked back a little, blue eyes wide in shock.

"Do with it what you will… but always know its yours." Bella said, smiling sadly. "Loving you is my source of strength… but chasing after you forever isn't how I want to live my life. The decision rests with you, Tala."

With those last words, Bella Valtieri turned her back on Tala and walked away, her locks shimmering like amethyst flowing behind her as she walked with the grace of a she-wolf.

**A/N: Hehe I went back and made it better. Hope you enjoyed the edit, ASlaveToWords.**


	10. Fall to Pieces

**A/N: Le gasp, I'm actually gonna FINISH this?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade, the characters, or any OCs that belong to Divine Child. This was written with love for my bestie, ASlaveToWords, who rekindled my love for Beyblade. I love you, babe! :3**

The clock ticked in the dark apartment. Bella groaned slightly as she lifted the last box with her knees, carrying it out of the now one-person bedroom and lugged it to the front door. She sent the last box in the hall for the movers to get and ship them back to Hartford.

It had been a few weeks since the conclusion of the tournament in Russia. In the end G-Rev had taken the gold, trashing Lilly and Jasmine out of the water, but Bella didn't mind really.

The Valkyries had been split up once again. Aléa, who had hidden the fact she had been severally injured during a practice, was back home in Barcelona recuperating after her lethal beybattle with Kai. Jasmine had disappeared, the only communication an email every once in awhile. Lilly called in every now and again, trying to get into Gardenia Academy, a prestigious European private school on a scholarship.

A/N: Refer to Divine Child's story, 'Incoherent Emotion' if you want to know what exactly happened to the girls. : P

Kylie was finishing up the remaining preparations for her final move out of the apartment. Lilia was devastated over the fact that they weren't going to be a team anymore, but she was happy that her stepsister had found a good place as a member of the All Stars. Now that Eddy was back in action, Kylie was working as a training manager and close by Judy's side, bonding with Max's mother.

Akito was, once again, beating back Keisuke's final attempts at an engagement between Bella and himself. He was currently at his uncle's estate with Lilia, desperately trying to get Keisuke's warped mind to wrap around the possibility that Akito was going to propose to Lilia.

Bella pulled back and wiped the small perspiration on her forehead with the inside of her toffee wrist. Her white boy-beater clung to her skin and she smoothed out the hem of her red denim skirt. She turned to look at the apartment, actually glad to be back home.

"Heeeeeey, girl!"

Bella sweatdropped as the door was burst open and Kris cart wheeled inside. She was grinning like crazy while Blaine followed inside, playing a handheld video game. Bella smiled at them, pleased to see them.

It had been awkward at first, but Bella was now back into her role as the Chthonian Blade's captain. Instead of having to go out and find a replacement for Kylie, Bella decided that getting two bladers to replace one would be best. Kris and Blaine were ecstatic to be back on the team, for good this time.

"So how'd your parents take it?" Bella asked, meeting Kris' raspberry pink eyes.

The copper-haired cheerleader sighed, "Blew a gasket, but what else is new? I told them I'm eighteen, thank god for my birthday last week, and it's my legal right to move out."

"And Blaine?"

"Hmm?" he tore his brown eyes from the game, "Oh, yeah, Mom simply squealed and went on a happy rant about being a grandma." He sweatdropped and blushed heavily at this.

Kris rolled her eyes, "Not anytime soon she's not."

"Well, Lilia's psyched about getting a new roomie." Bella laughed, "Akito's not too happy about having to share his domain tho'."

"Actually…" Blaine grinned, "I was just gonna sleep in the training room."

Kris nodded, "It's what's best, since he stays up all night anyway."

Bella grinned, "Akito's gonna be a very happy camper then."

"So what's the dealio?" Blaine then said, "Any reply from Wolf-boy?"

Sweatdropping, Bella sent a deadly glare at the emerald-haired nerd, who cringed and instantly hid behind his girlfriend. Kris rolled her eyes before shaking her head.

"Don't pester her about it."

"I-I was just askin'!"

Bella crossed her arms, trying her damnedest to ignore the touchy subject.

"Ooh, that reminds me!" Kris' mind went back to the subject of moving in, "I need to go pick up stuff for my new room! You too, baby!" She snagged Blaine's shirt and started to drag him out the door, "Later, Bells!"

The door slammed shut behind them, leaving Bella to silence and her lonesome. A slightly depressed sigh escaped the Italian girl. She sunk onto the couch and locked her hazel-brown gaze on the coffee table. Lying directly in her line of sight were Luca and the simple note with Tala's handwriting on it.

_Bella,_

_Life starts now…_

_-Tala_

It had been very simple and very abrupt, found one day in her mailbox. She didn't entirely understand it, but she had just gone with the flow. She had told Tala that the decision rested with him. She wouldn't pressure him or anything about actually committing himself to her.

That choice was Tala's and Tala's alone.

Bella leaned back and fell sideways, burying her face into the throw pillow on the couch as she closed her eyes.

"Grandfather… I need you…"

Grief clenched its way around Bella's heart. It had been only a few weeks since Ricardo's passing. She remembered opening the door and finding Carlisle on the other side. He had wordlessly embraced her and started to cry, something that caught Bella off-guard.

Never had she seen her brother so weak and vulnerable.

Ricardo had passed on in his sleep, the best way for him. It had been the last night that Bella had spent with him, their last night in Russia. He had fallen asleep while holding her, telling her he would always love her and be proud of her.

Bella swallowed the scorching lump in her throat and rolled onto her back, arms crossed over her eyes. It was strange, her new relationship with her brother, but she was valuing it. Carlisle had even moved into the city, to be closer to her so that they may make up for lost time.

It was as if everything was falling into place, except for the fact that Bella fell to pieces everytime Tala was mentioned and she endlessly waited for a phone call.

Not a single word.

After three weeks ticked by, Bella forced herself to stop thinking about it.

Sometimes happy endings weren't for everyone…

At least she had loved. That was something she was grateful for. At least she had eased Tala's heart and opened it again so that he was capable of love.

Even if that love wasn't going to be for her in the end, Bella was okay with it.

His happiness was all that really mattered to Bella anymore.

Her breathing was steady, light as she heard the door open. She didn't even bother to sit up. It was probably Akito, back from his uncle's, or maybe even Kylie because she remembered she had something of hers stowed away in Lilia's closet.

Whoever it was closed the door softly behind them. She could hear their soft breathing in the silent room. Her heart pounded in her ribcage a second later, wondering why whoever it was hadn't left the room.

Very slowly, Bella moved her arms, immediately taken in by piercing blue eyes.

She shot up immediately, "T-T –"

He covered her lips with his hand before pulling her to her feet. Bella stared at him, trembling at the surreal fact he was actually there. He looked as devilishly as handsome as he had the last time they had seen each other, in the stadium, facing each other as rivals. His fiery red hair was just a tad bit longer, and it was strange to see him wearing a hooded orange t-shirt with white jeans instead of his normal apparel.

Toffee fingers clasped around his pale wrist, gently pulling his hand away from her lips so she could speak, but the moment her voice rose to the surface, he crushed his mouth to hers, silencing her once again. Bella's eyes shut as her arms locked around his neck, feeling his hands gliding down her slender frame and spreading chills down her spine.

He tasted like heaven. Complete and utter bliss. A dark seduction that would always make her weak and beg for more.

He growled and playfully nipped at her lips before pressing her intimately against him. Bella's breathing was unsteady and her face was burning hot. His intoxicating scent of icy earth burned through her, making her lightheaded.

His glass-smooth lips finally removed themselves from her cherry-tasting ones a second later.

"Marry me, Bella…"

Bella pulled back at Tala's unreal whisper, "W-What?"

He titled her chin and pressed a kiss to her full lips one more time.

"Marry me. Be mine. Always."

Bella swallowed hard, "T-Tala…"

Tala kissed her again, persuading her. "Doesn't have to be immediate… long-term engagement… I just want that claim… you're no one else's but mine forever."

She thought about it for a split second, "You really sure you want me?"

The redhead pulled back and said quietly, "I've been driving my team up the wall. They threatened to blast me with a bazooka if I didn't get my ass to Venice. It's like a piece of me was missing…"

Bella stared at him in bewilderment.

"Bella, you're the only thing I have to live for… the only thing that makes me whole."

"Tala… I…"

"I love you."

The three words he had never spoken, but had obviously harbored for her came out loud and clear.

"Yes, oh, yes I'll marry you, Tala!"

She threw her arms around his neck, kissing him with everything she had. Tala picked her up by her waist and crushed her as tightly to him as he could.

_So this is what heaven feels like…_

His blue eyes opened as they broke apart for air, staring into beautiful hazel-brown that he immediately lost himself in.

"Then it's settled. You're mine. Forever."

Bella nodded and cupped his cheek, "It goes both ways. No one touches my man except for me."

Tala chuckled, "No one else ever has."

They kissed again and deep down Tala felt something he never expected.

A part of himself awaking from a deep and eternal slumber.

He had woken up inside.

All due to the strong woman in his arms.

Bella's eyes slid half-mast as they kissed, long and passionately.

_I guess I get my happily ever after too…_

**A/N: (is in about the same amount of shock that ASlaveToWords is probably in right about now) So… yeah. I actually… finished it. (blinks dully) Whoa. So… review? (goes to sit down before she faints in shock)**


End file.
